twilight role reversal
by Twihard1919
Summary: This is Twilight but the roles are reversed. you have probably read Twilight role reversals but have they ever finished them. I was looking for a story of Twilight pretty much the same but with the roles reversed, but I couldn't find any! This is not the EXACT same as twilight! I have put my own tweaks in it. Bella Cullen is a vampire and Edward Swan is human! I hope you enjoy it!
1. first sight

Edward - POV - Twilight.

'I've never given much thought to how I would die. but dying in the space of someone you love, seems like a good way to go.'

My name is Edward Swan, I am 17 years old. I have just moved out of my house in Phoenix that I lived in with my mother and Phil. I didn't mind the plane journey that lasted hours, I was more concerned about what I would say to Charlie after not seeing him after a few years. Charlie wasn't a man of many words, and I found him difficult to talk too. however I have been here for 2 days now, and we are able to speak to each other more freely. which is good, I hated being in awkward silences, I felt too uncomfortable. Today is my first day of school. _Great_.

"Morning kiddo!" Charlie exclaimed as I ran down stairs and into the kitchen towards the cupboard to grab my money for my first day of school lunch. I didn't want to be late for school on my first day. in fact I never wanted to be late for school, because I would have to walk into a lesson late, meaning every ones eye's would be on me.

"Good morning dad, do you know where my keys are?" I asked in reply.

"Are they in your pocket?" He suggested. I moved my hands over my pocket and patted them, and heard my keys rattle. I smiled at him.

"oh, thanks dad I'll see you after school" I walked over to my reddish-brown truck and hoped in. Charlie had recently purchased a truck for me to have to get too school. he has a friend called Billy Black, and he is now in a wheel-chair so he can't drive any more. his daughter Julie Black told me that she had updated the engine for me.

I found the school easily even though it was half the size as the one I went to in phoenix.

When I parked my car I felt all the unwanted attention on me from the parking lot. I sighed and went straight to the receptionist at the counter, according to her name tag her name was Mrs cope.

"Hello dear, what can I do you for?"

"Hi, um I need my schedule my name is Edward Swan I'm new here" I answered her politely.

she rumbled through a wooden draw and then studied a sheet before handing me it and saying,

"ah, this is your schedule, and can you get all your teachers to sign it please"

"okay, thanks" I mumbled before heading off to find my first class.

My first three lessons dragged. I made some new friends, they were all in a gang. Angela Weber was in my first class and my second, and she seemed nice and she wasn't asking me loads of questions all the time like a lot of other people, which I liked her for. Ben Cheney was nice too, he seemed shy at first, but then we got talking and he introduced me to Mike Newton.

Mike Newton seemed friendly enough, he had a lot to say. he was un-like Ben, not shy at all. Mike also seemed to like Jessica Stanley a bit too much. Jessica Stanley was nice, funny and definitely not shy, like Mike. probably perfect for Mike. However Jessica didn't seem to pay Mike much attention, she was talking to me all the time, and it wasn't really happy about it. She was nice but I didn't like her like that, but that's not much of a surprise. I don't have any romance past in my life.

I was sitting in the cafeteria when I saw: a blonde girl who looked like she could be a model, and she was walking by the window outside next to a man who could only be described as a giant. Then, a few feet behind was a girl with short black spiky hair. she was small. she was walking with a blonde man next to her, he looked stiff, as if he was uncomfortable here.

"Who are they?" I asked pointing to them as the blonde and the big guy made it to the door to come inside.

"The Cullen's" Answered Angela in a voice just above a whisper.

"There, um Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids, they moved down here from Alaska like a few years ago" Jessica added, obviously she was the gossip queen in the school.

"There all dating as well" Mike announced to me putting his head in the conversation. as he said this the blonde one and the big guy came walking past us to head for a table at the back.

"The blonde women is Rosalie, and she's with the big short dark-haired one Emmett, they're like a thing, I'm not even sure that's legal." Jessica explained.

"Jess, they aren't actually related." Angela said pointing between the 2 of them.

"Yeah, but they live together, I think it's weird." Jessica replied back. Then the short girl and the blonde guy came through the door.

"oh, yeah, and the short-haired pixie like girl is Alice, she is _really_ weird, and she's with the blonde guy Jasper the one that always looks like he's in pain." Jessica continued.

Suddenly the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life started walking past the window towards the door. she had to be a Goddess, or an Angel. My breath hitched.

"W-who's she?" I asked not able to speak properly while looking at her beautiful face. she was breath-taking.

Mike and Erik chuckled, but I could see the lust in their eye's as they looked at her.

"That is _Bella Cullen_" Mike announced. Mike said her name like it was a treasured secret. Bella was now walking through the door, and I found myself un able to look away.

Just then as if she could hear us from all the way over there her head shot up and first looked at Mike, and then to me, and before I could look away in embarrassment her gaze was back on the way she was walking, with an uninterested expression on her face. For some reason I felt disappointed at this. I only just met her. Why did I care about what she thought?

"Their all very good-looking." I told them after finding my voice.

They all nodded, "But, don't waste your time. Bella doesn't date any one here." Eric announced, making me feel somewhat disappointed by this fact. The first time I find a girl interesting and attractive to me, and she doesn't date. That's how lucky I am.

I shook my head of my thoughts, "I wasn't planning on it." I told them, before looking over at the Cullen's table. Bella was looking at Alice frustrated, and Alice was giving her a look that said 'I know something and I'm not going to tell you' with a smirk.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I sighed, Next I had Biology, after I had been given directions, I walked into the classroom and saw that the gorgeous Bella Cullen was there sitting on her own at a desk against a window. her eye's darted to me with a slight frustrated frown. I looked away embarrassed about her seeing me looking at her.

I walked to the teacher and handed him my slip which he signed and handed back to me. He motioned for me to go and sit next to Bella Cullen.

"You can sit next to Bella, It's the only space left I'm afraid." Mr. Banner directed me.

As I walked over, her head suddenly snapped up to look at me with eye's full of emotion: anger, fear and hatred. I felt afraid, scared. Some part of me told me that I should run away from her screaming, but I also felt a strange, yet powerful pull towards her. All of these feelings confused me greatly, but I carried on walking after realizing that I had stopped.

I sat down cautiously, I felt her eye's on me the whole time, and I found the phrase 'if looks could kill' running through my mind. Mr. Banner to my relief started the class and put a DVD on. The whole time I could feel death glares burning the side of my head. When I thought she wasn't looking I would look up and immediately regret it when I saw the hatred in her beautiful eye's. How could she hate me so much? I haven't even talked to her yet. the thing I felt most though, was the powerful electric current flowing between us both. it was like it was trying to pull us both together. I wondered if she could feel it too. probably not.

Biology finally finished and Bella was out her seat and at the door the minute the bell went.

**Hello, Bella will be in the next one more. I hope you enjoyed it! I have already wrote the whole story, but I'll try and post the new chapters every other day. Please review!**


	2. Biology

It has been a week and Bella Cullen has not returned to school, after a few days I started to wonder if I caused her to stay away. But I couldn't have have. could I?

It is Monday morning now and I am getting my truck started. When I got to the school parking lot for some reason I felt like today was going to be a good day for me.

"Hey man!" Mike said and over the past days I have quite close to him.

"Hi Mike, what you been up to?" I asked trying to make conversation, but that was easy with Mike.

"nothing much, I was hoping today that Jessica would ask me to the dance though on Saturday."

"oh, I forgot about the dance, good luck with getting her to go with you" I said trying to sound interested.

"Thanks" muttered Mike.

First few periods were boring and felt like hours and hours none stop. I was on my way to the cafeteria when Jessica caught me up.

"Hi, Edward!" she said with enthusiasm.

"Hey,Jess" I said plainly, school was boring without Bella Cullen. I haven't even spoke to her yet and I miss her.

"Edward, I was wondering if you would like to go to the school dance on Saturday with me?" she asked taking me out my thoughts completely.

I wasn't expecting this. I had to make an excuse fast or I will be stuck dancing with Jessica Stanley.

"um, I can't go that weekend" I stuttered out. I knew what the next question was going to be.

"why not?" she asked with a _lot_ of disappointment in her voice, which made me feel guilty. Then a brilliant idea crossed my mind.

"I have a round trip ticket to see my mum in Florida, but you should ask Mike I'm sure he will go with you."

"oh, you really think he will go with me?" she said starting to get a bit excited now.

"Sure he will" I replied simply.

When we got to the cafeteria Jessica immediately went over to Mike, and I out of habit looked over to the Cullen's table.

Surprise washed over me first and then relief I have wanted to see that face again for a week now. She has been in all my dreams ever since I saw her.

She was beautiful, she looked like she was determined of something but I don't know why.

Then I saw Alice mutter something under her breath which made Bella look up and then look right at me.

Her eye's were looking straight through mine and I found that I was trapped in her gaze. Then she did something unexpected, she smiled at me. It was the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen in my entire life.

My heart stopped but I managed to give her a smile back, it was my crooked smile that girls told me they loved.

Her smile got bigger and more beautiful if that was possible.

I found myself gasping for air as I unlocked my gaze from her, I hadn't realized I was holding my breath.

I looked at her again and she wore a smug but worried expression on her face. She _worried_ about me.

That sent butterflies up and down my stomach.

I was brought out of my thought's when I heard Erik call me over.I went over to our table but being me I tripped up on my own feet, but thankfully didn't land on the ground.

I was able to catch my balance again before I could fall. Mike and everyone on our table laughed while I sat down.

"Stop laughing" I muttered. They didn't listen of course.

"How did you trip on your own feet? You did that in Gym yesterday as well" Mike said as he and the rest of the table laughed harder.

As I waited for them to stop laughing at me I looked around the room as I let out a huff. As I set my eye's on the Cullen table, my eye's met Bella's again.

She was chuckling with amused eye's as she looked at me. _Great._ I thought sarcastically, _she saw me._

It did make me happy to see her laughing though, it brought me happiness and I couldn't help the smile cross my face as I looked at her laughing.

I rushed through the hall doors to get to Trig only to bump into Bella Cullen, which caused me to drop my bottle of coke. I was on the floor now looking up at her.

She chuckled while handing out her hand for me so I could get back up. I actually really wanted to hold her hand, so I did.

I reached for her hand and realized her hand was icy cold and rock hard, but most of all I felt an electric current go through my hand to hers. She must have felt it to because as soon as I was up she let go of my hand, which made me sad. She had obviously caught my coke with her other hand. She handed it to me.

"Sorry, and thanks" I said struggling for words as I looked at her beautiful face, she gave me a smug smile and said in the most amazing and beautiful voice ever,

"no problem" her voice was music to my ears.

All through Trig I could only think about Bella Cullen. I couldn't take my mind of her if I tried. She was amazingly beautiful and sexy, and her voice always struck a chord in me.

I was on my way to Biology now, and this is the class I have looked forward too, but also dreading.

Bella was in this class with me and I was hoping not to get the same reaction as last time.

All I wanted was to talk to her. When I got through the doors I saw that Bella was already sitting at our desk, she seemed to stiffen a bit as I sat down next to her but she didn't give me a death glare, but instead gave me a breathtaking smile.

It took me a while to get my breath back but I managed to compose myself enough to give a crooked smile. She smiled wider.

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't actually formally introduce myself to you last week, I'm Bella Cullen, your Edward?"

she said it in a way that made my heart melt.

"um, yes" I said still not able to talk properly.

"okay then, I want you all to separate the onion roots while using the microscope's on your table, and you have until the bell goes so start now." Mr. Banner ordered.

I passed the microscope to Bella and said, "ladies first, partner"

She smiled and lifted the heavy microscope like it was nothing and put it back down on her side of the table. She looked for a brief second before announcing what it was,

"It's metophase"

"Mind if I look" I asked, even though I had a strong feeling I didn't have to.

She chuckled,

"Sure" she said in a soft silky voice that made my heart skip a beat. Oh my god, how does she do that to me.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

I looked quickly in the microscope before realizing that she was right.

"Metophase" I said in agreement.

Bella laughed, which made me laugh. It took us about twenty minutes to finish them, while the rest of the class was struggling with theirs.

"Are you enjoying the rain?" Bella asked me out of the blue.

"No, I don't like the rain, any wet cold thing I don't really like." I said in reply.

"oh" she looked like she was holding in a laugh.

"If you don't like the cold or the rain then why did you move to the wettest place in America?" she asked seeming curious.

"It's a long story" I said not wanting to bore the beautiful-lest girl in the universe.

"I'm sure I can keep up" she said still sounding curious so I decided to tell her.

When I finished telling her about my mum and dad and their divorce she seemed sad and apologetic for me.

"So I decided to live with my dad for a while" I continued.

But concern washed over her face,

"But now your unhappy?" she asked with true concern in her voice with a bit of sadness as well, which made my heart warm.

What was going on with me?

I wasn't unhappy but I wasn't exactly happy.

"Does it matter?" she frowned.

"Well yeah, it does, you shouldn't be unhappy." she said. That made me smile a bit.

"Has anyone ever told you that life's unfair?" I asked the goddess like person next to me. She sighed and said,

"I believe I have, but it doesn't mean you should be unhappy." I smiled and looked in her eye's. Big mistake. I got lost in her eye's and struggled to look for a reply. So I said the truth.

"I'm not unhappy" I said still trapped in her gaze.

She gave me a small smile but concern was still in her eye's.

_Ring, ring, ring._

Before I could pack up I saw Lauren Mallory come over to me and Bella.

"Hi Edward, Bella" Lauren said. She was trying to be seductive. It wasn't working on me. But all the other guy's in the school loved it.

"Hi Lauren" I said as Bella nodded to her as a hello. Lauren looked back to me and said once again trying to seductive,

"So, I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me tomorrow night, we could get to know each other better"

err! I wasn't used to being in this situation. I noticed Bella's hands were in tight fists. Her expression was blanc but her eye's held some anger and pain.

I used the same excuse as last time.

"I can't I'm out-of-town tomorrow"

"oh" she seemed surprised, "maybe some other time" she then walked away.

"doubtful" I muttered under my breath for no one to here. But it seemed like Bella heard it because she chuckled and walked away.

I was upset that I had to stop talking to Bella Cullen. As I got up I noticed the edge of the table that she held had a quite a bit crushed off of it. How strange.

She couldn't have done that, Could she? She might of. Bella Cullen wasn't normal. Actually, none of the Cullen's were normal.

**Hello! Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! The next chapter will be posted tomorrow.**

**Please review to tell me what you think!**


	3. Hospital

Next lesson felt like age's and it was a lesson I hated. Gym. Sometimes I caught myself randomly thinking about Bella Cullen, and I would get so far in thought that I would trip up, or end up with the ball whacking me in the back of the head.

After Gym I walked over to my car – well truck not car. I opened my bag to get out my I-pod, and whilst doing so, I found Bella leaning against her car at the otherside of the parking lot. My face got red and I looked away. great. I was blushing because i found Bella watching me. I got my I pod out and started listening to Debussy, a favourite of mine.

Then everything moved so fast. I found myself being pinned to my truck in shock and fear as Tyler's van is sliding towards me. i can hear the schreeching tires of his van, and the terrified gasps from the peopkle in the parking lot. The van must of lost control because of the snow and ice. I close my eye's as the van is a second from crushing me.

Then I felt something hard and cold grab me. I opened my eye's and see Bella Cullen as she lays me down on the floor and then she extends her hand out so quickly I couldn't see it clearly.

Then the van came crashing towards her hand which made me scared for her, but it didn't do anything at all to her. The van came to an arrupt stop in front of her hand. The van rolled back on four wheel's. Bella's hand is still extended and I stare at it in shock. I then look at her to find her staring at me with eye's full of emotion just like the first time I met her eye's in biology on my first day. After a thirty seconds she relaxed a bit and tried to be calm.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" Bella asked, she used a calm voice, but I could hear the panic behind it. I didn't know why though. Maybe she cares for me. Could she like me? i shoojk my head of my thoughts. I couldn't rely on hope. she probably doesn't even think of me.

I nodded to her, "Yeah, I'm fine. H-how did you do that?" I stuttered, still in shock over what just happened. Her eye's turned to worry again.

"Just drop it" she ordered quietly but firmly.

I did as she said, for now.

She removed her hand from my chest that was making me stay down. I didn't like that when she removed her hand from me. I loved the feeling of her hand on my chest. It was contact. Any contact from Bella Cullen was enough to make me happy. then she sat down a few feet away from me, but she was limited to how far she wanted to sit away from me, because of the van and my truck was in the way.

"Thank you" I said after realizing she had just saved my life. That really should of been the first thing i said to her after her saving me. Her eye's softened as she looked in my eye's. Then they looked away and her face got more serious.

"Don't mention it" she said simply as if it was nothing. It was something you said you when you had just helped someone pick up their books, not after you jump in front of a van for you.

I could still hear the people on the other side of the van, they were shouting at us and asking if we were okay. Bella didn't answer them, so i didn't bother to ethier.

When the ambulance got here they took us away to the hospital and I had to do loads of tests with Dr. Cullen, he was good-looking too. All the Cullen's are. though he had adopted the Cullens, he was very similar. He had the same golden eye's, the same cold and hard skin, ect.

As I was about to leave the hospital bed Charlie barged through the door and over to me. Panik was written all over his face, like every father would have if he heard their son was nearly killed and he's in hospital.

"Edward" He sighed in relief as he saw me. He engulfed me in a big fatherly hug.

"It's okay dad I'm fine" I reassured him, but Charlie took no notice and went to talk to Carlisle. I sighed, then looked at Bella. She was already looking at me. Bella looked as if she was calculating something, or debating something in her head.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked needing answers from her. I saw her hesitate for a moment.

"Fine" she said in a surprisingly even tone. I walked into a lonely corridor She followed me slowly. After I looked around to make sure we were alone and that no one could hear us.

"What?" she said as if there was nothing going on.

"You know what, you owe me an explanation. How did you stop the van? And how did you get over to me so fast?" I said as each one of my words tumbled over each other.

"I saved your life I don't owe you anything." she said coldly, she had a guarded expression on her face. But she was right I guess. she didn't have to explain how she saved my life should she? i would be squished on the floor in a puddle of my own blood if it wasn't for her. But I was anxious to know. what was her secret?

"I can keep a secret." I stated.

"She chuckled humourlessly, "I'm sure you can, but this isn't your average day secret." though she had an amused expression on, i could hear the seriousness behind her voice.

I shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

She sighed, "There is no secret." she lied.

I shook my head, "I know there is, you said it wasn't an average day secret. I want to know."

"Know you don't, I would appreciate it if you let it go."she told me, with a serious face.

I sighed, "I can't do that."

"Then I hope you enjoy dissapointment." She replied coldly before walking away. I thought about chasing her, but I bet she would easily out run me, and I would just be making a fool of myself. I decided to wait for school to talk to her again. that is if she will talk to me again.

Throughout the days I have realized one thing the Cullen's are not human.

**S****orry it is a bit of a short chapter. But the next chapter won't be. Thank you for reading this story so far :) Please review!**


	4. Port Angeles

Right now I am in Port Angeles, with Mike and Erik. They were both picking out suits for the dance that they were going to with Jessica and Angela. They had both wanted to go with these exact girls so it worked out quite well for them. I didn't tell Mike that Jessica asked me first before him, there was no need, and I didn't want to get into a fight. Mike has a crush on her so if he found out she asked me first he would most likely punch me in the face. One of the reasons I agreed to go with them is because I really wanted to go to the book store here; the one at Forks is rubbish.

"Hey, Edward do you want to get something to eat?" Erik asked as he lifted up his bag, with his suite in that he just paid for, from the shop counter.

"oh, well I actually really wanted to go to the book store, how about I meet you guy's at the restaurant around the corner?" I asked hopeful, I didn't want to seem like I was ditching them. I knew where the restaurant was because we drove past it on the way to the shops.

"Sure!" Mike and Erik said at the same time as we walked out of the shop.

"Okay, I will meet you there then." I announced as I looked around to where I would start to walk. They trudged out of my sight and around the corner. I sighed and started walking the opposite way, maybe I should have asked them where the book store was. They must have assumed I knew where to go. Despite the debate in my head on whether I should turn around and go straight to the restaurant, I carried on walking into the unknown.

To my relief, I spotted a book store and walked over to it. When looked in the window my immediate thought was to turn around because it wasn't what I thought it was going to be. But I went in any way.

Straight away, when I got in a blue book caught my eye immediately. It said 'Quileute legends' and I remember my friend who told me about the tribe called Julie Black.

Curiously, I picked up the book and flipped through it. Landing on a few pages at a time. The next page I landed on said 'The Cold Ones'. For some reason I felt drawn to read it and find the information, as if my future relied on me finding the mystery out. I started reading the page. Words caught my eye and immediately reminded me of the Cullen's:

_cold hard skin, inhumanly beautiful, incredibly strong, and outstandingly fast._All of this matched the Cullen's.

This couldn't be true, could it? What were the cold ones? Eagerly flipping to the next page the next word that caught my eye was: _vampire_. I let out a low sharp gasp. My fingers cling to the book tightly. My heart beat was much faster than normal. My mind taking in the new information, twirling it around whilst trying to find an explanation to why these facts all matched the Cullen's.

I shook my head of my thoughts. I was reading in to deep. If the Cullen's were vampires, it doesn't mean they want to kill me, they would have done that already. I pictured Bella stalking towards me, ready to kill me with coal-black eye's, like the ones she wore in Biology.

I went to the counter and asked the woman if I could buy the book and she replied with a 'of course'. But she did look puzzled about why I was buying this book, she didn't ask though. When I got outside I realized it was really dark now. I didn't spend to long in there did I?

I started strolling around trying to find my way to the restaurant with out any success. I didn't know the route to the restaurant that well, especially in the darkness. Half an hour has passed, and I am starting to get scared. I turn into a dark narrow passage way, probably a bad idea but I wasn't really thinking.

"ooh, look who we have here!" shouted a woman in about her twenties. She was speaking to the five other women with her, which were about the same age as her. _Oh crap. _They are definitely drunk. I could tell by the way they walked, if you could call it walking.

"oh yeah, he's a good-looking one isn't he?" shouted another woman.

"Yeah he is, we can have lot's of fun with him can't we? We will have to take turns!" shouted _another _woman.

This is not good, I kept repeating in my head, but I carried on walking as if I didn't notice them. How many are there?

"He looks scared!" Shouted the first woman with a giggle.

I started walking faster away from them. However, it didn't make a difference because they started charging at me. One of them grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. I tried to get away but all five pinned me against the wall leaving me with no escape. A few of them were running their hands up and down my body.

One of them grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me eagerly. _Crap!_ What do I do? What will they do with me?

Her breath was disgusting. It tasted like alcohol and cigarettes. I tried to break free of the kiss, but there was no use. Her tongue tried to push into my mouth with force. I kept my lips tightly together.

Suddenly a shiny familiar silver Volvo comes speeding down the car park and stop's just in front of us. I hear the engine of the car still running.

The women stop's kissing me as Bella Cullen step's out of the car. She looks as beautiful as ever, even though her face is scrutinized in disgust and hatred.

"Get in the car." she order's me whilst glaring at the women who kissed me. She doesn't look at me when she says it, her eye's full of anger and disgust.

I shove myself off of the women who was kissing me and she let me go with out a fuss. I give Bella a look of thanks, but she didn't see it, her gaze on the women in front of her.

I get in the car and put my seat belt on. The women start walking towards Bella with an evil grin, and I started to get worried and thought about how I could protect her.

"You know you really shouldn't have done that!" The woman shouts as she stalks forward.

Bella narrows her eye's at them. Then I heard a fierce growl, that made the women back away with true terror in their eye's. And one women dropped her bear glass that she was holding. I hover my hand over the book I have just brought. Could it be true?

Bella gets in the car and starts it. Then she makes the car go forward nearly hitting the women, which she did on purpose.

They all fell over in fear and that made Bella put on a smug smile, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. It wasn't the smile I liked to see on Bella, because this smile was full of evil. I would have to make her smile, her crooked smile, so I have a good last memory of her being non-evil. She then reversed and did a 180 degree turn and made it onto the road in no time.

Bella looked furious, her eye's were on fire with fury and disgust. Her hands looked like they were going to snap the steering wheel at any moment. She was motionless, like a statue. I bit my lip not knowing what to say.

"I should go back there and rip those girls heads off." Bella announced, voice harsh and hard. I tried to ignore the fact at how much her harsh voice was turning me on. But it was hard, it made her sound extra sexy.

"No you shouldn't." - Was my poor skills of convincing her. But I was still a bit shocked about what just happened. However, I felt un naturally safe in Bella's presence. Like I knew she would protect me from anything at any cost. It was a weird feeling, considering that Bella could be a vampire.

"Can you distract me please?" she requested in a strained voice. Hands still not loosening. Her gaze not tearing away from the road once.

"How?" I asked unable to think of any thing that would interest her.

"I don't know... just ramble on about some thing that doesn't matter, anything." She explained.

I searched my brain for a moment. Trying to decide what to say to some reason things like: _I love you_, came to mind. But I knew it would be crazy to say that to her. She could have any one she wants, why would she go out with me?

"I might have to kill Lauren Mallory tomorrow" I blurted out. She didn't relax but a faint tug at the corner of her lips came up.

"Why?" she prodded, voice still strained.

"Because she has gossiped to people that I want to date her." I explained. Lauren had told people that so they wouldn't ask me to the dance. But also she wanted to be mine, but I don't know why. I am plain and boring.

"Yeah, I heard about that." she smiled a bit more.

"She's crazy." I told her annoyed. She smiled crookedly, making my head spin slightly.

After a moment's silence of driving we were left with our thoughts.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a composed voice. It sounded as if she was trying to get the anger out of her voice.

"Yeah, um thanks. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come." I thanked.

"I do, their minds are disgusting." she said letting pure disgust in her voice now.

"How do you know what they were thinking?" I asked confused. A worried expression crossed her face and eye's. She glanced my way.

"I have a bad habit of saying stuff around you" she said looking back to the road

"What so you read minds" I said calmly. She sighed.

"only to an extent" she answered. What does that mean?

"what do you mean 'only to an extent'?" I urged her. I started to think whether this was a vampire thing, and that it was anther point to her being a vampire.

"I can only read what is passing through the mind at that moment. Like when you speak inside your mind, or picture something." Bella explained casually, but I could also trace a bit of wariness in her voice as well.

"That's pretty good, I wish I could do that" I told her, she glanced at me in the corner of her eye and smiled crookedly.

"Wait does that mean you can read my mind?!" I started to panic. I sat up straight in my seat and looked at her with anxious eye's. I say a _lot _of stuff about her in my mind. She chuckled. Well that's a bad sign.

"Relax, I can't read your mind, you're the only one I can't read actually" She said in a reassuring voice. Well that was a huge relief. I smiled at that and she smiled back.

"Um, can you take me to the restaurant here? I was supposed to meet Erik and Mike there. They'll get worried." I explained nervously.

Without any hesitation she turned around and headed to the restaurant. She pulled over outside the restaurant, just as Erik and Mike got out of the restaurant. Bella looked at me. My stomach grumbled, to my embarrassment. Bella chuckled as I blushed.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" she asked.

"yeah, sure" I said simply, but inside I was _so_ happy to be able to eat with her. She smiled. She then got out the car and I followed her lead.

When Erik and Mike saw me with Bella they both gasped. That made me smile and Bella glanced at me and saw me smiling and smiled smugly.

"Hey Edward, Bella, what you doing?" Mike asked surprised, but he was trying to act casual.

"Were just getting something to eat" I said as if it was nothing. They both glanced between us and smiled totally taking this the wrong way.

"okay, um Sorry Edward about eating with out you but we were both starving and we didn't know where you were. Any way, See you at school Edward" Erik informed me. I smiled.

"See ya" I said knowing that he wanted to talk to me about this. _Great._ They both smiled and walked away as Bella locked her car. I looked at her and smiled.

She smiled crookedly back and walked in. I followed her in. A waiter came to us straight away, well he came over to Bella straight away, he didn't even look at me. The waiter was about twenty-one. For some reason this bothered me. The waiter was flirting with Bella, and it made me angry.

"Table for two please?" Bella asked politely. He looked at me and frowned at me. But then he turned back to Bella and smiled seductively at her. It made me even more angry. What is he doing. His only job is to give us our food.

"Of course." he said a bit to friendly. He walked over to a table, I was about to sit down but Bella grabbed my arm gently. As if she was afraid to hurt me. I looked at her confused to why I couldn't sit down. She smiled crookedly, leaving me breathless. Then she turned to the waiter with the same smile.

"Maybe a little more private please." she said softly. To be honest, I now felt a little bit sorry for the waiter. His legs started to wobble a bit, as he just witnessed her crooked smile. My favourite crooked smile. I chuckled softly though. I couldn't help it, it was like my first time. The waiter glared at me and composed himself.

"Sure, right this way." He said winking at her. My feeling sorry for him vanished quickly. I glared at the back of his head.

Bella however was completely oblivious to what was going on between me and him. He gestured to a lovely table in part of the restaurant that was empty.

"Is this enough for your liking?" He asked seductively.

"Perfect" Bella said to him as she handed him a tip. It was obviously a lot because as he looked at it his eye's widened immediately. And to my disliking I could heard him mutter under his breath,

"Hot and rich"

I sat down resisting the urge to punch him. But I had no right to, if Bella wanted to date him then she could. She sat down as well, smiling crookedly. Making my heart melt on the spot.

"Would you like to order a drink?" He asked Bella, his back turned away from me.

"Edward?" Bella asked, not noticing that the waiter was flirting with her, because her eye's never left my face.

"Um, coke?" I was supposed to say, but it came out like a question. Bella smiled and looked at the waiter for the first time that we sat down and smiled crookedly.

"Two Cokes please" she said voice polite.

The waiter was in awe to her. His eye's were shocked and slightly glazed over.

"Um, err, O – okay, um." he stuttered and stumbled away. I looked back at Bella, she was already watching me. A faint smile on her lips. I smiled back and frowned slightly.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that to people. It's not fair." I complained, expecting her to know what I meant.

She looked completely confused. Her eye's filled with curiosity and confusion.

I chuckled softly, "Oh come on, you must know the effect you have on people."

Bella just tilted her head slightly in confusion. She didn't understand what I was getting at?

"You don't know that you dazzle people?" I asked in disbelief.

"I dazzle people?" she asked confusion filled her voice again.

"You seriously haven't noticed?" I asked surprised. But she ignored my question with a question of her own.

"Do I dazzle you?" she asked curious. Crap. I guess I pulled myself into that one. I couldn't deny it. How could I? I sighed

"Frequently" I said quietly. A crooked smile spread across her face. Her eye's looked really happy, as if she was a child on Christmas.

Before we could push the subject the waiter came over, finally recovered. He put the two cokes on the table in front of us. Bella thanked him quietly.

When he walked away I noticed Bella was looking at me. I caught her eye's as I looked at her, and soon found out that I couldn't break my gaze from her.

We looked in each others eye's for a while. Until she said, "Drink"

I did as she ordered and took a sip of my drink. However the sip turned into me completely drinking it all. I didn't realize how thirsty I was. Bella chuckled and slided her coke to me. I smiled at her.

"Thanks" I muttered, and took a sip of the coke. I then shivered, catching Bella's attention to what I was wearing, just a top and a pair of jeans.

"Are you cold?" she asked narrowing her eye's slightly.

"No, it's just the coke." Despite saying this, I lost my cover as I shivered again. Her frown deepened.

"Don't you have a jacket?" she asked, her voice was a little disproving.

"Yeah" I started to say as I looked at the chair next to me. "Oh, um, I must have left it in Mike's car."

I shivered again. I saw her take off her coat and it was then that I realized what she was wearing. I hadn't ever really noticed much about what she wore, I would always be mesmerised by her angelic face.

But now that I saw what she was wearing, I wondered how I didn't notice. She wore a black/grey jumper (the one Edward wears in the hospital.) that hung perfectly on her body. It was as if it was especially made for her. She looked very attractive in the hoody. And she wore black skinny jeans that clung nicely to her perfect legs.

She handed the coat to me with a crooked smile.

"Here put this on, and don't worry, I normally wear my Dad's coat. So it will fit." she said as I put it on.

It was cold, like when you just pick it up from the floor, But it smelled incredible. It smelled like Strawberry's and cinnamon type smell. I took an unneeded deep breath to try to get as much of the Bella smell in me. It made me have a funny feeling in my stomach to be wearing something Bella has worn. I smiled stupidly.

"That colour blue looks nice on your skin" she said looking at me. I felt myself blush red, and I heard a soft chuckle escape her lips making me blush more. I looked up at Bella and noticed she was looking at me still.

"What?" I asked her calmly.

She opened her mouth but closed it again for a second then asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" I mumbled a bit surprised by her intensity.

"Are you sure? You don't feel, dizzy, sick, cold?" she asked her eye's fixed on mine.

"Should I?" I asked confused. Her lips moved into that perfect crooked smile. She looked down at the table before looking at me again.

"I guess I'm waiting for you to go into shock." she said honestly.

"That won't happen" I said leaving out the fact that her presence was the only thing I would probably go into shock from.

"Just the same, I would prefer it when you have your food in you." she replied, and as if on cue the waiter came over smiling at Bella.

"Hello. Have you decided what you wanted to eat yet?" He asked Bella. She nodded her head towards me, gesturing for me to order first.

I picked up the menu and ordered the first thing that I saw on the menu.

"Um, I'll have the Mushroom ravioli, please." I said putting the menu back down. I saw the waiter write it down quickly before turning eagerly to Bella.

"And you?" He asked towards Bella winking, but Bella didn't look at him. She was to busy watching me.

"I'm not hungry thank you" she said simply. The waiter looked disappointed now.

"If you ever need _anything _then just let me know. _Anything_." He said giving her a wink and a wide smile.

That made me angry again. However, this time, Bella noticed me being angry and glanced between the waiter and me. She looked concerned and confused.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I just smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm fine" I answered with clenched teeth. She smiled and fortunately she let it go.

She pushed the bread stick basket towards me and I noticed she had a wrist cuff on. I smiled, it made her even more attractive, if possible.

"I'm fine,I promise. I'm not gonna go into shock." This surprised me, since normally her presence would have me hyperventilating by now.

"You should be shocked; a normal person would be. You don't even look shaken." Her voice was unsettled. I returned the gaze as she stared into my eyes. I noticed how light hers were, lighter than I'd ever seen them, golden butterscotch. They were beautiful.

"Honestly, being around you is more nerve-racking than that was," her eyes narrowed a bit as I spoke, "but even so, I like being with you." I confessed, mesmerized into telling the truth, though I hadn't realized the certainty of it until I'd spoken the words.

This seemed to displease her, her brow furrowed as she shook her head and frowned.

"This is more complicated than I'd planned." She murmured to herself. I shrugged, picked up a bread stick and bit off the end as I measured her expression. There were a lot of things I wanted to ask her.

"You're usually a little nicer when your eyes are that colour." I commented, trying to distract her from whatever had left her frowning.

She stared at me, stunned. "What?"

"You're always a little, well, crabbier when your eyes are black; I expect it then," I decided to keep going because it was working, "I sort of have a theory about that."

"You have theories?" she said, with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah." I grabbed another bread stick, and was shocked at how calm I was being.

"I hope you are creative." her lips were set in a faint smile, but her eyes were remained the same.

"Well, I didn't come up with it on my own, my friend helped me, But I also found a book that helped as well." I explained.

"And?" she prompted. But we were interrupted by the waiter putting my food on the table in front of me. I hadn't realized how close we were leaning towards each other until we had to straighten up when the waiter got here.

"Did you change your mind?" He asked trying again to be seductive, though his voice sounded quite hopeful towards her.

"No thank you. But some more Cokes would be nice." Bella said gesturing to the empty cups on the table.

"Okay sure." He said taking them with a disappointed look on his face.

When he was gone Bella said, "Continue" with a smirk. I chuckled.

"I do have condition's..." I started. Bella looked at me surprised.

"You have conditions?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"I just want you to answer some questions I have." I stated taking another bite of my bread stick.

"Of course you do." she smirked. I smiled and took another bite of my bread stick. I felt Bella's eye's watching my every movement.

"What questions do you have?" she prompted after I finished eating my bread stick . I grabbed another bread stick.

"I have a few, but I'll start with...Why were you in Port Angeles?" I asked curiously. Her face wasn't giving anything away.

She sighed, "I wanted to go...shopping." I narrowed my eye's knowing she had only just came up with that.

"The truth?" I asked raising a brow.

She kept her eye's guarded, and her face composed.

I sighed and took another bite of my bread stick, whilst leaning back in my chair. Bella chuckled, obviously finding my annoyance amusing.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked saying my previous question in slightly different wording.

She looked at me warily before sighing, "I feel very... protective, of you." she confessed.

I swallowed hard and composed myself quickly. She felt protective of me? That would explain why she jumped in front of a van for me, and saved me from the drunk girls. I couldn't help the smile tugging at my lips, but I hid it with a sip of my drink.

"I just wanted to keep, a distance to see if you would need my help at all. I was listening to Mike and Eric's thoughts to keep tabs on you, but I didn't notice that you went to the book store until later when they started talking about you taking so long. So I got a bit worried and started searching for you, but you weren't there any more so I started walking around looking for you... to see if you were okay, and then,"

Her voice became hard again as she started again, "I heard what those _low lives_ were thinking..." her voice trailed off in anger. She sighed, and I noticed her fists clenched tightly on the table, her knuckles looked strained. I moved my hand, surprisingly calmly, and placed it over her fist. Her hands were freezing cold like the last time.

Her eye's were fixed on my hand over hers for a moment, before looking up to meet my gaze.

"Sorry." She apologized, whilst moving her hands under the table away from my hand. As her hand reached under the table I felt a jolt of rejection. But I moved my hand away and acted as if nothing happened.

I reached for my cutlery and started eating my mushroom ravioli. It was quite nice, but I didn't really concentrate on the taste of the food. If Bella couldn't read my mind, then how did she know how to get to me so fast? She said she went looking for me, but how can you find someone just at the right moment. Where would she start looking for me. Reading the drunk women's minds? But she would have to be quite close to be able to read the minds of those women. What would get her so close to finding me?

"How did you know how to find me?" I asked after swallowing a fork full of food, "And no lies." I added.

Bella looked into my eye's for a moment, and the same look came across her face that she had in the hospital, she looked as if she was debating, or weighing her options carefully. I reached under the table and grabbed her hand tightly in mine, trying to make sure her hand doesn't move away.

"I can keep a secret." I told her, it was the same thing I told her in the hospital, but this time I wasn't going to let her walk off.

She sighed, resolved, "Fine, I was following your scent, but I was a few minutes behind."

She followed my scent? How can you follow someone's scent? Suddenly it dawned to me, the book in my bag. _cold hard skin, inhumanly beautiful, incredibly strong, and outstandingly fast. _I reached into my bag and slid the book out of it. As I realized the truth, the book started to feel like it weighed a tone. The world I had grew up in, the world I believed I knew, was not what I thought it was. Vampire's live in this world. I took in a deep breath and placed the book gently on the table. Bella Cullen is a vampire.

Bella's eye's flickered to the book, in first confusion, and then she froze. She wore a guarded expression, but her eye's showed everything, fear, curiosity, realization. I quickly searched for the page that said 'cold one's'. Bella didn't take her eye's of the book, her eye's quickly scanning the page.

"Your skin is pale white and ice-cold, your eye's change colour, and sometimes you speak like... your from a different time, you don't eat or drink anything, you don't go out in the sunlight. I know what you are." I announced. Her piercing gold eye's darted to mine.

"Say it, what am I?" Her voice was hard again.

I took a deep breath, "Vampire, you're a vampire."

She looked at me for a moment, "Are you afraid?"

"No." I answered with confidence, and I gripped her hand tighter.

"Then answer me the most basic question, what do we eat?" She asked in an almost menacing voice, leaning in a bit, making my mind twirl. I couldn't concentrate when we are this close. But she didn't have any idea about that.

"Y-you won't hurt me." I stated, stuttering in her presence.

She narrowed her eye's slightly, "What makes you think that?" She asked leaning back again.

"You have saved me twice now, and both times were really serious. Plus you go to a restaurant with me, unless that's one of the techniques vampires use, then I would say you don't want to kill me." I explained before taking a sip of my coke and another fork full of food.

She looked at me for a moment and then leaned in closer again, "You have no idea, how hard it is not to kill you, the best thing for you to do is to run away from me."

I thought about it but I couldn't just run away from her now. "It's to late for that now." I told her.

A look of terror reached her eye's, "No, it's not, don't say that. It's not too late." She leaned back and looked to the other side of the room.

"I'm not just going to run off. I like being in your company." I announced with more confidence than I thought I had.

Bella sighed, "You shouldn't."

"But I do." I told her getting a bit frustrated.

"Then I guess my previous theory is correct, you are a magnet for danger." She said glancing at me.

I sighed, "If that's what it takes to be with you."

Bella looked into my eye's, scanning, before sighing, "Eat your food." I smiled and did what she ordered me too. I tried my hardest not to think of this as a date, unsuccessfully.

When I finished the waiter came over just in time, as if he had been watching and waiting for us to finish so he could come over. He winked at Bella before holding out the bill in a coated leather case. I reached my hand out to take it, but Bella snagged it first. She slided a note inside and passed it to the waiter again.

"Hey! No, that's not fair, you didn't even eat anything, I'll pay." I told her with narrowed eye's.

She smiled crookedly, "It's okay, I got the cash." She winked at me and then got up. I breathed in angrily, but I knew I wouldn't win that fight. Grudgingly I got up, I didn't want to leave, this meant the night was over. Though I did have the car journey.

We walked together to the door, though we weren't touching, we were walking quite close together, making the electric current flow through us rapidly.

**_Hello, thanks for reading, please tell me what you think. P.S. updates make me happy!_**


	5. Surprise

When we got in her car she told me to put my seat belt on, which I did. I didn't really know or understand why she always told me to put my seat belt on. Could she be looking after my safety? Does she care about me? I shoved all these thoughts to the back of my mind, and mentqally cursed myself for getting my hopes up.

Then I asked, "do you need directions to my house?" she glanced at me for a second without turning to me and gave me half a smile.

"I know where you live" she stated simply. _How?_ She hasn't been to my house. Has she?

"Okay." I said sinking back into my seat. I took an un needed deep breath. I just wanted to take as much of her scent in my lungs as possible. I might never get the chance to breath her scent in like this again, and that thought disturbed me intently. This couldn't be the last chance. I have had a great time with her tonigjht and I relized I dont want this night to ever stop. Ever.

"you listen to Debussy?" I asked curiously, as I listened to the music after a few minutes. I don't know many people who listen to Debussy no. She looked at me surprised then answered in a surprised tone,

"you know Debussy?"

I smiled and nodded. " My mother used to play the CD in the car, It's one of my favourite's."

"Mine too." she chuckled. "But I didn't think it would be a favourate of yours, don't people these days listen to rock-type music?"

I shrugged, "I guess I'm just different." This made Bella chuckle again.

I smiled and thought about something to say. I didn't want to waste any time with her. Every second with her should be treasured. Then an interesting question came to my mind, one that I had no clue of the answer.

"How old are you?" I asked with true curiosity. Why had I never asked this question before? I had plenty of time to ask her in the restaurant, and it would of been a simple enough question to answer.

"17." she replied back simply.

"How long you been 17?"I asked, trying again. I did intend to get the answer of how long she had been around for.

She paused for a moment, she looked like she was debating on whether to tell me. But I guess the honest side of her won because she decided to tell me.

" I was changed in 1918." she finished.

"Wow, that's a long time." I stated the obvious.

Bella started laughing. Then she nodded.

"Do you drink humans here?" I asked curious. I wondered why I hadnt asked this question before. Could I be so intoxiated by Bella that I didn't even question her diet? I also wondered why I asked that question so casually, as if I was asking where her favuorate restraunt is. But Bella shook her head.

"No, me and my family, we don't drink human blood, we drink animals blood instead. It's no where near as good as human blood, but it keeps us strong enough." She answered me in a wary tone.

"oh, I didn't know you could do that." I told her as I thought about the idea. she laughed. What was funny? She saw the curiosity in my eye's.

"And yet you still got in my car?" she said in disbelief. Oh yeah I did didn't I, but I found myself saying: _She was worth the risk_.

"Well, my friend, Julie, she said you were different from the other cold one's. She said you were on some level safe, but they don't trust you enough to go on their land.." I informed her.

She put on a fake smile that didn't reach her eye's, "The Quileute's have a good memory. And there right to keep us of their land."

I narrowed my eye's slightly, "But you don't drink human blood." I clarified confused.

Bella shook her head slightly, "We try, very hard to live with humans in a civilized matter. But sometimes, often or not, we slip, and we kill an innocent person who had no idea what was coming to them." I could tell by the way she said it that she wanted to get the message across that she was dangerous to me. However, it wouldn't stop me from spending time with her. I wanted to know more about her, and vampires.

"So you could slip now?" I asked, part of me wanting to know, but the other part didn't care, as if he saw no danger.

Bella was silent for a moment as she glanced at me from the corner of her eye. "Yes." She answered in a strained voice.

I nodded, "Doe's it hurt? I mean... resisting the urge to drink my blood." I asked with narrowed eye's as I looked at my hand.

Bella sighed, "Yes." She answered simply.

I sighed, "A lot?" I was curious. I hated the fact that I caused her any type of pain, and she was doing it just to spend time with me. I wanted to take away all her pain.

"It's hard to describe, but when you first go through the change... you wake up really thirsty, and it's only when a living thing walks by that you realize it's blood that your craving for. When your a newborn your throat burns, like it is set on fire. the only thought running through the newborn's head is to get rid of the burning, and the only way to do that is to drink blood. Then you have to come up with some kind of... schedule, to when your next meal is." Bella explained.

I nodded, taking it all in, "Does the thirst die down?"

"In a way. It depends on how long you leave your next meal. If you haven't ate in a while, then the burning starts again." Bella replied stiffly.

"How often do you eat?" I asked.

"Whenever the burning starts, but sometimes we go on trips to somewhere else, and we hunt other animals that aren't in these woods." she answered. I nodded again. I watched her white smooth hands on the steering wheel, turning the steering wheel graciously when needed. No flaws. Then I found myself thinking about how much I wished her hands would be in mine. Her cold, strong, rock hard hand in my warm, weak, soft hand. It made me realize how small I actually am in this big scary fantasy world. I had never really worried about how strong I had to be to protect myself, I had always managed myself quite well, but now I realize that there is nothing I could do to protect myself against some.

"Here you go." Bella said taking me out of my thought's. We were parked outside my house. The light in the lounge was on, so that meant Charlie was still awake, or asleep on the couch after watching the game.

"oh, thanks" I said as I reached for the door, but another important question popped up again, maybe the most important.

"Will you be at school tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. She smiled crookedly. I held in a gasp at the beauty of it.

"I think so, depends if it is sunny, but Alice predicts that it will rain, and she's normally good in that feild." I love the sun, but I love spending time with Bella more, so I hope Alice is right that it will rain tomorrow. Bella did say she isn't normally wrong.

"What happens when you go in the sun?" I asked curiously. She laughed, and then sighed.

"I will show you one day." I smiled suddenly excited. It meant that we would spend time alone with each other again. Hopefully she will let me ask more questions tommorrow as well. I was truely curious of the way vampires live.

"Can't wait." I said. she laughed, then she leaned over and put her hand on my door handle to open it. But suddenly, her eye's went black with hunger and she paled even more, if possible. I froze. I only let out a small gasp, and I don't know whether it was from the fact that I was so close to being on the menu, or the fact that Bella was inches away from me. All serious. She cleared her throat before saying,

"I think it's time for you to go inside." I didn't want to leave, but I also didn't want to die. Though I wanted to spend time with Bella every second, her thirst must be killing her, and the thought of myself putting her in pain brought me pain. So I got out and said good-bye.

I trotted over to the front door, and inserted my key. I looked back to see Bella's car was no where to be seen, already gone. I sighed and opened the door before stepping inside. For a brief moment I debated on going straight upstairs to avoid talking to Charlie, as much as I loved him, I was not in the mood to have a chat. This is if he is awake and not asleep on the couch. But that idea was shot down soon enough.

"Hey Eddie, come in here!" Charlie called using that annoying nickname I have. I walked in slowly, making it seem like I was tired.

"Hi dad, what's up?" I asked casually, before a fake yawn.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how your night out with the guy's shopping went. Did they find anything to wear?" He asked, then he took a swig of his bear.

I nodded, "Yeah, they did, they both got nice tuxedo's, but Erik wants to find a better tie to match his suite." I informed him.

He smiled, "That's good, I'm glad that you have been hanging out with your friends outside of school, It's good to have a social life."

I nodded again, "Yeah, it is." I yawned again, "Well, I better get going to bed, I have school in the morning."

"Okay Eddie, sleep well." He said before gluing his eye's to the screen.

I smiled, "Night."

When I got upstairs I decided to take a shower, I found that the warm water of the shower helped me to relax. At one point I had to adjust the tempeture again, because I was using to much hot water. Then I put my pyjamas on. _My_ pyjamas are dark cotton jogging bottoms and a plain white shirt. I got out the bathroom and went into my room, only to be scared to death by Bella Cullen. Which made her laugh her head off.

"You left your phone in my car" she explained still laughing. Oh , she was _mean_.

"Okay thanks" I said taking my phone off her. "How did you get up here?" I continued. She smirked.

"I climbed through your window, you left it open." she said this like it was the most casual thing in the world.

I gave her a questioning look for a few seconds. I shook my head free of thoughts of her climbing my window.

I looked at her again, she was smiling at me. Her smile was so gorgeous. It lit a spark in me. She looked focused and a bit frustrated.

"What are you thinking?" she asked suddenly.

"I was thinking of you climbing my window." I said skipping the bit about her smile.

She smiled. She started to walk to my window and open it.

"what are you doing" I asked. She smirked.

"I can do more than climb through your window" she told me. She was going to jump? Oh right super strength and all that.

"oh, hopefully I will see you tomorrow" I said with a hopeful smile. She smiled back.

"Hopefully." she repeated. Then she was gone. I was dazed. It was amazing how something that made you so happy could disappear so fast in plain site. It hurt to be away from her. I loved being in her presence. I had to get some sleep. I needed to be wide awake tomorrow so I could talk to her. I climbed into bed with a smile. I was only hours from seeing her again. We would have time to talk in Biology, or maybe even lunch if she was up for it. I would certainly love that.

**Thanks again for reading. The next chapter won't be long! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


	6. Confessions

The next morning, I found myself eager to see Bella. Once again my dream was of her of course. I got dressed and brushed my teeth. As I opened the front door relief and surprise washed through me. Bella was there, leaning against her car. Which made her look _so_ hot. She took my breath away. How did she do this to me?

Bella smiled looking half concerned for me. I smiled back reassuringly. Then I started walking towards her and her car.

"Ready?" she asked with a smile. Once again I made the mistake of looking in her eye's. I caught myself in a trance.

Before I could even notice Bella was at my side. She looked really concerned.

"Are you all right, Edward?" She asked voice full of concern. I was out my trance as I realized Bella had her hands on my waist as if she was steadying me. I loved the feeling of them there. I couldn't help think of it in a sexual manner. I blinked a few times.

"Yeah I'm all right, just...dazzled" I replied honestly. She laughed. She thought I was joking. She opened the door for me and helped me in, still concerned for me.

She hoped in the driver's seat at vampire speed, making it half a second before she was next to me in her car.

"This is new." I stated the obvious.

Bella laughed, "Yeah, first time for everything." She agreed. I leaned back in my chair. I was un naturally comfortable in her presence, as if the outside world didn't matter, it was only the two of us. I knew she could protect me from anything. When we arrived we both got out of the car in silence still.

Everyone was looking at us like we had grown another head.

"You know everyone is staring" I whispered to Bella. Bella looked up and her eyes scanned the place.

"You better get used to it if you hang around with me" she said in a low voice. I smiled at her.

It was biology now. My favourite lesson, because I get to sit by Bella. Bella was already sitting at our desk with a smile for me. I smiled widely at her in return. I sat down next to her. The lesson was another movie. Of course I didn't pay attention to the movie. How could I when I was sitting next to a goddess.

Throughout the movie I had to try to ignore the electric current that ran through us. I had my back straightened and my arms crossed with my hands in tight fist's.

I looked over to Bella and she was in the same position as me. She wasn't looking at the movie either, she was watching me intensely. I smiled at her. This made her smile. She looked focused on me.

After another 23 minutes of resisting the urge to touch her the movie was over. Finally. Bella was all ready standing.

I got up and packed my books away and turned to face her. She wore the most gorgeous smile.

"Ready?" she asked simply like before. I smiled.

"I'm ready" I said simply. Bella walked me over to gym. When we got there we said goodbye and she left, leaving me dazzled.

In gym I hit myself and Mike with my tennis racket, it was embarrassing. I hit myself on the head as well so it really hurt. At the end in the locker room Mike wanted to now what happened when he left.

I told him just about having dinner, and that waiter. When I mentioned the waiter he laughed. He asked me how old he was and I said in his early 20's. he said that was a good sign that she liked me, if she ignored him and he was handsome. I ignored that comment knowing that wasn't the case.

After gym I walked out finding that Bella was waiting for me outside. She was talking to Alice. Bella saw me and muttered something to Alice, to low for human ears.

Alice rolled her eye's and walked away. I walked over to Bella.

"Hello Edward" Bella said politely. I smiled.

"Hi Bella" I said trying my hardest not to get to trapped in her gaze.

Then she said something that made my smile wipe straight off.

"How's your head?" No! She didn't watch it did she?

"You are unbelievable" I said angrily. Why was she watching me in other people's thoughts. I walked off. I knew I had a temper.

She laughed. Bella kept up with me quite easily.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked still laughing. What was so funny?

"Yes" I simply stated, and carried on walking. Before I got out the door she used her hard cold beautiful hand to grab my arm and pull me back. She did this easily. I could feel the electric current going through us both. Even though her hand was cold, it was burning my skin with pleasure.

I gasped. I then frowned remembering why I was mad in the first place. I tried my hardest to keep that anger, but I could feel it slipping away just because her hand was on my arm.

She saw my frown and mimicked my frown. Her face was just a few centimetres apart from mine. I sucked in some needed air.

All of her laughter was gone now. She had a serious face on.

"I'm sorry" she half smiled slightly, though it didn't reach her eye's. "What can I do for you to forgive me?" she asked her golden eye's piercing through mine. I already forgave her. How could I stay angry at her? It was impossible, and that fact wasn't fair.

She was still looking at me for an answer so I said, "Next time we go somewhere can I drive?"

She looked confused. "why?"

"Because to be honest your driving scares me, you go at like 200mph" I stated.

She smiled crookedly, "Alright, you drive next time we go school." she said making me smile. She chuckled.

"Thank you" I thanked all anger gone. Bella seemed to notice this and smirked.

We started walking outside. She was walking close to me, which made me smile. I got in the passenger seat and put my seat belt on. Bella got in the driver's seat, not bothering to put her seat belt on.

"Are you not going to put your seat belt on?" I asked curiously and a bit worried. She laughed for a while before answering my question, but by that time I realized how stupid that must have sounded. Vampires don't need seat belts. I mentally slapped myself for being stupid.

She drove me to my house and parked on my drive. She asked me random question's like: what is my favourite colour, what is my favourite food, etcetera.

After a while my stomach growled, to my embarrassment. Bella looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I've been keeping you too long, I'm not really used to hanging out with a human so much. I only hang out with blood thirsty vampires." Bella apologized. Though there was no need.

"It's fine" I said quickly.

"You need to eat now." she insisted to me.

"I want to carry on talking to you." I whined hoping she won't just leave.

"Can't I come inside?" she asked smiling crookedly. She wanted to come inside? I could picture Bella sitting in the chair in the kitchen. A goddess in a blank chair like that. I shook my head of my thoughts, and nodded. "yeah, of course you can come inside" I said smiling.

Bella got out and opened my door for me in vampire speed.

"Thank you." I said politely.

"No problem" she answered back in her angel voice.

I reached out to get the spare key's under the eaves, but unexpectedly Bella reached out and got them first. How did she know about them. I never used the spare key in front of anyone. Bella had already opened the door and was standing the other side of the door. She smiled. I got in and Bella closed the door behind me. She then went in vampire speed to the chair that I tried to picture her in. she brightened up the kitchen completely.

"You watch me" I said not really a question more of a statement. She looked up at me and nodded.

"What else is there to do at night?" she asked rhetorically, as if it was obvious that she would watch me.

I carried on walking in the kitchen as I realized I had stopped. I went in the cupboard and got some cereal as a snack. I got the milk out and poured some milk in with my cereal, then I put the milk away.

"How often?" I asked worriedly.

"Hmm?" she asked as though she had been brought out of deep thought, which she probably had.

I sighed, "How often do you come here?" I asked again still worried.

Realization spread across Bella's face.

"Oh, every night except when I need to go hunting." she said in a calm voice.

Why would she come to my house at night. Why doesn't she stay and talk to her family. I couldn't be that interesting could I?

"Why?" I asked curiously. Bella looked up at me again.

"I like watching you sleep, you talk." she stated.

Oh no, no no, no, no. she heard me talk in my sleep! How could I forget my mum used to tease me about it all the time when I lived in Phoenix with her. She would always report back to me about all the stupid nonsense I would say.

"No!" I let out a gasp.

"Are you angry with me now?" she asked amused and curious at the same time.

"It depends" I answered still in shock of what was happening to me at the moment. Why me?

"On?" she urged.

"what you heard?" I asked starting to get really nervous. Bella could tell because she was standing by me in a split second.

"calm down," she encouraged in a calm voice "you miss your mum, and you miss Phoenix. Once you said it was to _green."_ she said chuckling slightly.

But I only wanted to know one thing so I asked, "Anything else?"

she sighed quietly seeming reluctant on telling me this, "You said my name." On those four simple words I resigned. Defeated.

I sighed, "A lot?" I asked wanting to know how really bad this was.

"It depends on what you mean by 'a lot' exactly" she started.

"Oh, no" I obviously said it a lot.

Bella hugged me close to her. I would have enjoyed it more if I wasn't so embarrassed.

"Don't be self conscience." she pleaded "If I could dream at all it would definitely be about you."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Of course" she stated. She stared in my eye's for a while. I felt myself being pulled into the trance again.

Just then I heard Charlie's cruiser coming on the drive. I stiffened knowing what Charlie would think when he saw me alone with a girl in the house. Bella noticed.

"Do you want me to leave or wait in your room?" she chuckled.

"Can you wait in my room?" I sounded hopeful, I didn't know whether she was joking or not. She chuckled again.

"Sure" she simply agreed. Then she disappeared. Whoa, where did she go?

Charlie came through the door in his chief of police uniform. He hung up his gun casually. He looked like he was in a good mood.

"Hey Eddie!" Charlie said. I hated the nick name however I was to happy with Bella in my life that it didn't really bother me.

"Hi Dad" I greeted.

I talked to Charlie about what he did at work and if there was any news on the killings that had gone on. Apparently the killings were done by an animal.

After that I carried on eating my cereal quickly. The sooner I finish the sooner I see Bella.

**Sorry I didn't update it sooner, I was on holiday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I really enjoy reading them, so thanks!**


	7. Jealous

As I scrubbed the bowl I was previously using, Charlie came through the kitchen door. He looked curious about something I didn't know of.

"Hey kid, are you going to the dance next weekend?" Only in a town this small does a dad know when the school dances are.

"No dad, I don't dance remember?"

"You didn't ask any of the girl's?" he asked.

"No, it was a girls choice anyway." I said.

"Oh, I heard Jessica wanted to go with you though." He nudged.

"Remember I don't dance" I confirmed again.

Charlie sighed,"Yeah, that's right, are you stopping up or going bed now?"

"Yeah, I am tired." I said, "Good night Dad"

"Night Eddie." Charlie said before walking back into the lounge, and a few seconds later I heard the television switch on

I walked up the stairs slowly so it made Charlie think I actually was tired. I opened my door and then closed it behind me. When I turned around I saw a sight that stopped my heart.

Bella was laying down on my bed, with her hands behind her head. She looked so beautiful. How can someone be so amazing? My legs began to wobble just looking at her. She noticed my heart speed because she was about to get up. But I raised my hand to stop her.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to restart my heart" I said. She looked confused but lay back the way she was before and watched me, measuring my expression and movements.

After a while she got up and said, "I think you should lie down." I could hear the concern in her voice. I loved it when she worried about me so much.

I stumbled over to my bed and lay down. She stood still at the door, turning to face me. She looked deep in thought. Like she was debating something.

"Edward?" Bella said breaking me out from my daze. I looked at her. Her eye's had a sparkle in them. The emotions seemed to be: excitement, and curiosity.

"I want to try something, but you have to be very still."

In that second Bella had her hands balled up into fists on either side of my arms (on the same level as my elbow's) It looked like she was half way down in a press up, but she was using her Knuckle's. And most importantly her lip's were pressed down on mine. I reacted fastly. I moved my lip's against hers. Her lip's moved with mine in return.

I could feel the electricity running back from my lip's to hers. I could not describe how great the sensation was.

Our kiss began to get very heated. Our lip's moved erratically with each others. Her smooth cold tongue slided across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Which without any hesitation I granted. Her tongue was in my mouth, and it felt so right.

Then unfortunately she removed her lip's from mine. But only to say the most beautiful words to me.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb." she said this in a low calm voice. Bella Cullen was in love with me. I felt joy and surprise sweep through me.

"What a stupid lamb" I replied out of breath.

"And what a sick masochistic lion" she chuckled.

That did it. Her laugh was music to my ears and I couldn't help but put my hand in her hair and push it forward to meet my lip's once again. She seemed surprised but kissed me back with passion.

I couldn't tell you how great it felt to run my hand through her smooth beautiful hair. I could do it forever.

I kept running my hands through her hair and kissing her with all my energy.

But all of a sudden Bella sneered and hit the wall the opposite side of the room. It must have been the thirst! Even though I knew I could have easily died then, all I felt was the longing to have her lip's on mine again.

I looked over at Bella. She had her eye's closed so that meant I couldn't see the emotion in them. Even though she didn't need it she was breathing fast. I was as well, however I was more panting than breathing.

Bella's eye's opened and she looked at me intensely. "I'm stronger than I thought." She announced, her voice was strained from resisting the thirst, and she had a pained voice and a pained expression.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same" I stated still out of breath. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eye's.

She sighed "I can never lose control of you." she said in a low voice, it sounded like she was saying this to herself more than me. She made her way to the Window, emotionlessly.

"Hey, don't go, please" I pleaded really scared of her leaving. I wanted to be with her all the time.

Bella looked at me for about 2 minutes before walking over in vampire speed, and then lying down next to me in vampire speed. I smiled smugly. Bella Cullen was lying down in Bed next to me. I know it wasn't like that, but I couldn't help thinking it.

We were silent for a few minutes, obviously thinking about what happened. Except I was thinking about the outstanding kiss we just had, and she was probably thinking about nearly killing me because of blood lust.

"Bella, I need to take a shower. Can you please stay here? I wont be long." I asked hopeful.

She smiled crookedly. Good sign.

"I wont move an inch." she answered confidently. I smiled.

"Thanks." I whispered as I gathered up the stuff I needed for my shower.

As I was in the shower all I could think of was Bella in the _next_ room. _My_ room. We had just kissed! Every time I did I would get all nervous and riled up, but the hot soothing water was helping me calm down. So I kept going through the same routine for a few minutes.

I climbed out and got dressed, ready to see Bella again. Wearing my usual pyjamas, black cotton jogging bottom's and a white t – shirt. I looked in the mirror and played about with my wet hair. When I thought I was decent enough I decided to not keep Bella waiting any more.

I walked into my room, and sure enough she hadn't moved an inch. She was laying they're looking in my eye's with a crooked smile. I smiled widely, my heart racing wildly. I couldn't believe the effect she had on me. I walked over to my bed and got under the covers.

"Can you stay the night?" I asked curious and hopeful, even I could hear it in my voice.

She smirked smugly and chuckled. And In one swift movement in vampire speed she was under my covers next to me. Her arms still behind her head to rest on.

"Sure." she said simply, still smirking. I smiled. I could feel the electric current running between us.

"Can you tell me more about your family?" I asked after a moment.

"What would you want to know?" she asked obviously curious of what _I_ wanted to know.

"Dr. Cullen and his Wife adopted you?" I nudged.

"Yes, Carlisle and Esme adopted us all. I was the first to be changed and then I left for a short period of time. By then he had found Esme to be his wife. Esme in her human life tried to kill herself, because her child died. She tried to kill herself by jumping of a cliff." Bella frowned as she spoke of Esme jumping of the cliff.

But she carried on, "after that it was just the three of us. But Emmett came shortly after, he was being attacked by a bear in the woods. Carlisle found him because he smelt all the blood. Emmett was quite good at handling the new born first." she said smiling, "It was a good job as well, it would have been very hard to stop him. He's very strong." she chuckled. I laughed picturing Bella, Esme and Carlisle trying to stop him.

Bella then frowned only slightly as she said, "It was later on that I realized Carlisle and Esme had hoped that Emmett would become my mate. They were very careful with their thoughts around me. But Emmett was nothing more than a big goofy brother to me." she said chuckling once again.

How could I compete with Emmett?! Emmett is way better for Bella than me! Bella noticed my distress and frowned. Suddenly I was in her arms. The electric current became stronger. Her cold hard arms wrapped around me felt amazing, nearly as good as kissing her.

Bella kissed my fore head and lingered there for a few seconds, before coming down to meet my gaze.

"Your much better for me than Emmett." she stated this with truth in her eye's. However, I didn't believe it. I was jealous of Emmett now._ Great_. I thought sarcastically.

Bella seemed to notice that I didn't believe her, because she started talking again. "You have nothing to be jealous of, how can you be jealous when I had to stand next to you while Lauren was flirting and asking you out."

My head snapped up and my eye's met hers. "you were jealous of Lauren when she asked me out?" I said curiosity seeping through my voice.

She chuckled again half smiling, "It took all I had to not just rip her head of on the spot, right then and there."

I laughed. "How could _you_ be jealous of Lauren?" I asked totally confused. She smiled crookedly.

"Because she's human and alive, and she could give you a life worth living for. You could get married, have kids. Do what ever you want. And live a normal, _happy_ life." she answered seriously.

I knew what she was doing, she was trying to make me think and consider more about what I want in life. Little did she know that my life would be miserable and insignificant if she wasn't in it. What would be the point in life if I would never have Bella's arms wrap around me like they were now.

"Bella," I whispered not knowing what to say, or how to express my feelings, so I kept it simple. "I love you"

Bella smiled crookedly and her golden eye's held a sparkled. I pressed my lip's to hers. Heaven. The electric current passed with more force. Her hands were on my hips, as if to keep me from not launching at her, which is true.

My hands were around her waist, but temptation got me and I put my hands through her smooth soft beautiful hair. Life couldn't get better than this. She seemed to be trying to be really gentle, and not hurt me. She could hurt me if she wanted to, just as long as her cold, hard and smooth lip's were touching mine then I didn't care.

I moved my tongue and circled her lip's begging for entrance in her mouth. She hesitated, she then sighed and pulled away slowly. I pouted. Missing the feeling of her lip's.

"We have to be careful, I could kill you _so_ easily." She told me seriously. I knew she was trying to get the message through that she was dangerous.

"Now I'm jealous again." I stated with complete honesty. She looked confused by this so I carried on.

"If you were going out with Emmett you could kiss him as hard as you wanted, and you wouldn't have to stop, or worry about hurting him." I explained. Realization took over her features as I finished explaining.

"True, I could kiss Emmett easier." Bella said. It felt like a thousand daggers were stabbed through my heart as she confirmed it. "But like I said, Emmett's only a brother to me. The only thing I do with Emmett is play fight and pull pranks on the family with." she chuckled. But I still wasn't convinced by her. I knew she was telling the truth but I knew Emmett was better for her.

I heard her sigh,"I love you Edward, and my heart will be forever yours. I promise." with those words my heart just melted on the spot. I wanted to cry.

"I love you too, Bella." I announced with as much passion as I could muster. She smiled crookedly.

"Do you want me to continue with the story?" she asked, knowing I was okay now.

I nodded, "Yes, please" I answered curious of what happened to everyone else.

"After about 2 decade's and a half Emmett found Rosalie, she was being beaten to death." she frowned. "I'm not going to tell you everything that happened. But Emmett brought her to Carlisle. Emmett knew he wouldn't have the strength to change her. So he got Carlisle to do it. Soon after Rosalie became Emmett's mate. It was like love at first sight for them." she smiled. I smiled too, it reminded me of the first time I met Bella.

"Then shortly after Alice and Jasper came to us. They were already vampires. Alice has visions of the future, and that's how she found Jasper. That's how she found us as well. If Alice didn't have her vision's then god knows what she would have become. She doesn't remember anything of her human life at all." Bella finished.

"Really? She doesn't remember being human?" I asked shocked.

"No, not at all." Bella confirmed.

"Oh, how did _you_ get changed?" I asked.

"It was 1918 and that's when Carlisle found me, dying of the Spanish influenza. My Mum and Dad had already died from it. I was the only one left in my family. There was no chance for me, I was going to die. So Carlisle stayed as all the other doctors left. He then changed me into what I am now."

I felt really bad for her. I couldn't begin to imagine what it must feel like, lying on your death bed waiting to die, and knowing that you are the only one left in your family.

"What's it feel like to be changed?" I asked curiously.

"The pain was excruciating, but what Carlisle did was much harder. He had to just simply bite us and not drink the blood. Not many of us have the strength to do that." she replied answering my question.

I heard faint footsteps on the stairs, "Charlie's coming." Bella whispered in my ear. Suddenly Bella disappeared.

"Bella?" I whispered. I heard her chuckle. She appeared again and this time whispered in my ear,

"Pretend to be asleep"

Then she was gone again. I did as she ordered. As if on cue Charlie came in, he stood at my door for what seemed like age's but it was really only few minutes. I wonder why he came to check in on me. Maybe he noticed my excited mood. I have been more than happy recently. All because of Bella of course. She had become my whole world. I can't believe how perfect she is for me.

I heard Charlie leave, but I kept still just in case it was a trick or something.

I felt Bella's arm's wrap around my stomach and kiss me on the cheek. I smiled widely. She chuckled. I loved it when she did that.

"You know, you're a terrible actor. I think that business is ruled out for you." she announced still chuckling slightly.

"Damn it." I tried to sound frustrated. She laughed and hugged me closer.

"We don't have school tomorrow." she stated. I nodded, not knowing where this was going.

"And surprisingly it's suppose to be sunny, so do you want to see me in the sun light?" she asked as she continued to kiss along my jaw.

"Will you blow up in flames?" I asked.

She laughed quietly, "Do you think I would show you if that would happen?"

"Probably not." I answered feeling stupid for asking that question. She laughed again. I love her laugh, it sounded like music. She looked at me for a few seconds before saying,

"You need to get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." That made me smile I have a whole day with Bella. However, I didn't want to go to sleep. I want to stay up and talk to Bella.

"I don't think I can go to sleep if you're in my room." I said smiling. She frowned.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked in a slightly pained voice.

"No!" I said it a bit to quickly and I almost shouted. The thought of Bella leaving was painful.

"shhhh, I was only going to leave if you wanted me to leave. You have to keep your voice down or you'll wake up Charlie." she whispered in my ear. Relief flooded me. She softly kissed my cheek once again. Every time she did this I felt a tingling sensation that gave me goose bumps. I loved it.

"You have to go to sleep." she whispered. She started humming a lullaby. I had never heard this lullaby before. It was beautiful. Just like Bella.

I fell asleep shortly after. My dream was about me and Bella in the woods.

**Thank you for reading another chapter! As always I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review!**


	8. The Meadow

As I woke up memories of last night came flooding back to me, but I couldn't be certain whether it was a dream or not. I remember Bella kissing me and holding me in her arms. I got up and saw Bella standing up against the wall the other side. My eye's widened slightly. Bella is in my room. She looked beautiful.

"your hair is all over the place." she said simply, then she smiled, "but I like it" she finished.

"you stayed!?" I said quite loudly I let my joy and enthusiasm seep through my voice. I ran over to her and put my arms around her waist. Wait will she be okay with this. Have I surprised her. Looked over to her cautiously.

She chuckled, "Of course I stayed"

I was relieved I didn't startle her. I smiled at her. "Did you stay here all night?"

"No" she started but my face dropped on that first word. "I only went home to get changed, I didn't miss anything don't worry." she reassured me. I smiled looking in her eye's. But I started to worry as she said she didn't miss anything.

"I didn't sleep talk did I?" I asked worried. She gave me a half smile. That wasn't a good sign.

"what did I say?" I asked nervously as I hid my head in the side of her beautiful smelling neck. Her smell was like strawberries. I loved it.

"You said you loved me" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"You already knew that" I said a bit embarrassed.

"It was nice to hear it all the same" she answered back. I took my face out of the hinge in her neck and said,

"I love you Bella"

"Edward, you are my life now" I smiled. I wonder why Charlie hasn't come charging in here already.

"has Charlie already left?" I asked Bella because of course she would know by hearing his thoughts.

"yes, after re connecting your cables in your truck so you can drive it again. I must say I am disappointed, that's all it would have took if you were really determined to leave."

Bella was right if I really did want to sneak out at night that's all he had to do to stop me, because I wouldn't have guessed that. I laughed.

"I need to take a human minute" I said. Bella laughed. "I won't be long, can you stay here still?"

Bella nodded her head yes. Then in vampire speed she lay on my bed with her arms behind her head like last night. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I then I got dressed in a blue shirt and black jeans. Then I looked in the mirror to see if I looked presentable. And I did.

I walked out of the bathroom and then walked back into my room and saw that Bella hadn't moved at all like last time. She looked me up and down and gave me her dazzling half smile. I blushed a little. Bella laughed and was at my side in a flash. She hugged me close, her arms around my waist. Her face was resting on my shoulder.

"You look great."

I laughed, how could she say I look great when I am standing next to herself a goddess. The most beautiful creature in the world. She removed her face from my shoulder and then said, "breakfast time"

I took this advantage to make a joke. I put my hands over my neck to cover it and did my best scared look. This shocked her. Her eye's were wide and her smile was definitely gone now. I couldn't help but laugh. I removed my hands from my neck and smiled at her.

"That's not funny" she said. I smiled.

"It would be if you saw your face" I smiled sweetly. She chuckled.

"okay I'll rephrase, breakfast time for the human." she said making sure it was clear it was me who was eating.

"oh, okay" I said grinning. I grabbed her hand and took her with me to the kitchen.

I got a bowl of cereal and a spoon. I then sat down at the table in the kitchen. Bella sat down at the table opposite to me. She watched me eat. She then glanced down at what I was eating then made a disgusted face. I laughed.

"How can you eat that?" she asked disgust in her tone. I laughed again. Bella looked up at me.

"Not all of us have the diet of drinking blood. What animal's do you eat the most?" I asked curious. She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Mountain lion is my favourite. Though I have to drink other animal's as well other wise there wouldn't be many mountain lion left." she said casually as if we were having the most normal conversation in the world.

"oh" was all I could say. I didn't really know how to add to that, so I carried on eating my cereal. When I was finished I washed up my bowl and Charlie's coffee mug that he must have used this morning. I looked over at Bella and saw that she was looking at me already.

"are you ready to go now?" she asked giving me a dazzling half smile. It literally took my breath away. I sucked in some air.

"S – sure" I stuttered. Still not being able to speak properly enough. Bella noticed this and gave me a smug smile. How come all her smile's are amazing? She then disappeared for a few seconds, but then she was back again and she had my key's to my truck in her hand. When we got outside she went straight to the driver seat door.

"No, wait I'm driving remember our deal." I said reminding her. She rolled her eye's and in a flash she was in the passenger seat. I got in the truck. I then pulled my truck out of the drive.

"Your going to have to give me directions" I inquired. She simply nodded her head.

It was a 20 – 30 minute drive. Bella gave me directions the whole way. I tried not to glance at Bella all the time, but of course I failed at that, and every time I did I would have to remind myself to breath and watch the road.

Finally we got to our destination. But then I heard some thing I didn't want to hear.

"I hope you like hiking"

"we have to hike" I groaned.

Bella laughed, "It's not to long"

I smiled at that. We both got out of the car at the same time.

"ready?" she asked.

"No, let's go" I said wanting to get this over. she smiled. We started hiking in the woods. The tree's were blocking of the sun. I couldn't wait to see Bella in the sun light. I had no idea what would happen to Bella in the sun light. Bella helped me a lot in the hiking, she moved thorn's and branches out of my way. Bella also helped me over falling tree's, she did this by having both arms over my waist and lifting me up with ease. I loved the feeling of her hands on my waist, it made me smile each time. Which I think Bella noticed after a while. But she didn't say any thing about it to my relief.

The hike took us 45 minutes according to my watch.

Finally, we got to a clearing. It was absolutely beautiful. It wasn't to big but it also wasn't to small either. I walked out into it and straight away I felt the sun on me, it was a lovely feeling. I turned around after walking about half way through the meadow. Only to see that Bella was not there. After scanning the meadow a bit I found her. She was on the edge of the meadow, still under the tree's away from the sun. I started to walk towards her but she lifted up her hand to stop me. I saw her take an unneeded breath then step out into the sun.

I gasped. Bella in the sunlight was beautiful. Her skin looked like it was made from millions of diamonds. The diamonds sparkled. It was beyond words to describe. Right now Bella is laying down on the grass with her eye's closed, and I am sitting down next to her just simply admiring her. I felt the urge to touch her skin. I slowly moved my hand and put it on her arm. Her eye's snapped open in shock and surprise. She looked over to me, her gaze meeting mine.

I smiled.

"Your not scared" she said shocked.

"No, of course not. I'm not going to run of screaming because you sparkle in the sun light" I clarified. "It's beautiful Bella."

she chuckled without humour, "beautiful? This is the skin of a killer Edward."

"I don't believe that" I said calmly. She sat up.

"It's because you believe the lie, the camouflage. I'm the worlds most dangerous predator," she leaned closer "everything about me invites you in, my voice my face even my smell. And as if I would need any of that.

As if you can out run me" she said in a calmed, pained and strained voice. She disappeared. Then appeared again from running in a blur to my eye's around the meadow about 5 times.

"as if you can fight me off." she grabbed the big tree next to her and held it sideways above her head, then she through it across the meadow. It hit another tree and made it collapse. I looked back at her to see that she was sitting next to me again.

"I'm designed to kill" she stated it as a fact.

"I don't care"

"I've killed people before"

"doesn't matter" I said wanting her to know that there was nothing she could do or say that will make me stop loving her.

"I want to kill you," she said once again leaning closer "I've never wanted a humans blood so much in my life"

"I trust you" I whispered honestly.

"Don't," she said pausing in a strained voice "Your scent, it's like a drug to me. Your like my own personal brand of heroine."

I smiled to say I didn't care. She sighed and leaned back. "I'm not scared of you"

"Of course you're not. Your sitting down in a meadow with a vampire that told you that she wanted to drink your blood. And you're sitting like none of that happened."

I laughed at that because it was true. She joined in the laughter as well. We stayed quite for a while. She had her eye's closed as I drew patterns with my finger up and down her arm.

"You don't mind me doing this do you?" I asked suddenly feeling rude for not asking before I did it. She smiled and shook her head. I sighed in relief.

After a few minutes I felt the urge to hug her. When I did, her eye's flew open again. I don't know how I got the confidence to do this, but there I was on top of Bella with my arms around her waist with my face in the hinge of her neck. At first it was as if she was just a solid frozen rock that couldn't move. But after a minute or two she moved her arms around my waist. I hugged her closer and tried to steady my breathing. The electricity between us hummed silently.

We must have stayed like that for hours because it was getting dark now.

"Edward" Bella said breaking me from my thoughts

"Hmm?"

"We have to get you home now, Charlie will be back from Billy's soon" I really didn't want to leave from this but I guess I had to otherwise I would have to explain to Charlie what I did today.

"Okay" I groaned still not wanting to leave her cold hard arms. She laughed. I got up and she followed my lead.

"How about we take a short cut" she suggested. I didn't know there was a short cut.

"Um, okay. What short cut?" I asked. I could see the sparkling thrill in her eye's

"Running" Is all she said before in vampire speed putting me on her back then running. Did I say running? More like flying. All I saw was a blur. I started to feel a bit dizzy. After just seconds we were at the truck. Bella had stopped and I think she was waiting for me to get down, but I wasn't all there.

"Edward?"

"Um, I think I need help to get down." Bella laughed and helped me down carefully. She saw that I was to dizzy to stand so she leaned me against a tree. I thanked her under my breath.

"Next time I think you should close your eye's" she suggested.

"next time?"

she laughed. "of course"

I moaned.

"does this mean I get to drive" she asked seriously yet chuckling.

"No, I can drive" I said sternly and determined. I tried to walk away but nearly fell, but Bella caught me. She laughed.

"Your definitely not driving now." she said sternly. Well, I wasn't going to give up.

"You can't convince me not to drive" I said. She laughed.

"I don't need to convince you to let me drive" she said. That was true but I knew she wouldn't force me with her strength. I smiled. I carried on walking to my truck stumbling only slightly.

She grabbed my arm with her cold hard hand, it sent a buzz of the electric current up my arm. She then turned me around and smashed her lip's to mine. I was in heaven again. Her lip's moved with mine carefully, I could tell she was trying not to hurt me. I put my hands in her beautiful smooth hair and pushed her face to mine harder. She moved her hands so that they were on mine. She then did something I really didn't want her to do. She moved my hands away from her hair and moved her lip's away from mine.

She gave me her smug smile. I was more dizzy now from kissing Bella. Bella hugged me close.

"You need to be more careful than that" she whispered in my ear. I was even more dizzy now, her whispering in my ear always made me want to attack her with kisses and never stop. I smiled, I loved my life right now.

"I'm not going to let you drive like this" she said simply.

"Drive like what?" I asked.

"You're intoxicated by my very presence," she accused, laughing. My protest collapsed. "I can't argue with that," I admitted, lifting my keys above her head and releasing them. She snatched them out of the air effortlessly.

"Take it easy my truck is a senior citizen," I added.

"Very sensible," she agreed. We were in the truck now but we hadn't started the car yet.

"And are you not affected at all?" I scowled at her. "By my presence?"

she looked at me like I was missing the most obvious thing in the world.

She then leaned over to touch her lip's to my jaw, with her hand on the other side of my jaw. It made me feel a tingling sensation. I felt my heart race wildly while she moved her lip's along the side of my jaw slowly. She moved her lip's along my jaw again, and again before whispering against my jaw.

"Edward you have no idea of the affect you have on me." My breathing hitched. I did have an effect on her?

She pulled back to face me, her hand still on my jaw. Then she smiled.

"I just have better control over my expression than you do" she chuckled. I smiled.

Bella started the truck meaning it was time to go now. She grabbed my hand, to my relief. I hated it when we were not touching. I smiled at our hands intertwined together. It was like our hands were made for each other. Bella saw me looking at our hands smiling. She met my eye's and half smiled again.

Thank you for reading, I hope your enjoying the story so far! Please review to tell me what you think!


	9. Complications

Bella pulled up on my drive and smiled. We both got out of the car and Bella grabbed my hand again in hers, where it belonged. I opened the door and let her go first. We went straight to the kitchen and Bella was sitting in the same chair as last time. I hadn't eaten much today so I got some stake out of the freezer and some chips. Bella soon joined in to help me, but she didn't know much on cooking. So she just followed my lead.

I heard a car pull into my drive way and it didn't sound like Charlie's cruiser. I told Bella to wait in the kitchen, so she did. I went to the door to answer it. I was surprised to see who it was. It was Billy and his daughter Julie.

"Hi, Charlie's not home at the moment but he'll be here in a few minutes. Do you want to wait in the lounge?" I asked not really wanting them to meet Bella yet. I want Charlie to meet her first not his friends.

"sure, what is Charlie still at work?" Billy asked casually.

"yeah, but he'll be back soon" Billy for some reason made his way over to the kitchen. I went in there before they did. I was at Bella's side. I was trapped in Bella's gaze as she looked at me through her beautiful golden eye's. I heard a loud gasp. I turned to see that it was Billy. Bella looked to see who it was. Billy and Bella were both giving each other death glare. Julie looked confused about this. Bella slowly looked at me.

"I think it's best if I leave" she stated before giving Billy what looked like a warning glance. She then walked out at a human pace. I followed her. She was outside about to run off.

"Bella!" I shouted. She turned to look at me. I ran over to her and grabbed her hands. It was raining now quite heavily.

"Where you going? and why do you and Billy Black hate each other so much?" I stumbled over my words fast.

"Edward you need to go inside you'll get cold" she said simply. I shook my head.

"Not until you tell me what's going on"

"It's nothing to worry about Edward"

"Don't leave please" I pleaded. She looked at me for a moment. She sighed.

"I'll be in your room" she said looking at my window. I smiled and laughed in relief. She heard my relief and smiled. She hugged me close before disappearing. I smiled. I ran inside the house. Charlie would be here soon enough. When I got to the kitchen Billy looked at me with a worried expression. I ignored it. I cooked dinner and Charlie came in when I was just dishing them out. As if he knew what time to come. I smiled. After dishing out the dinner for us all I handed everyone a plate each. We all sat down in the lounge. Billy kept on glancing at me and Julie just kept talking to me. I got on with Julie quite well. I think she could become a good friend to me.

As soon as they left, I said good night to Charlie and went up my stairs impatiently to Bella.

As always she was lying on my bed with her hands behind her back. But this time as soon as I closed the door she was standing beside, and then she was hugging me tightly. I hugged her as tightly as I could back.

We stayed there for about 10 minutes. Before Bella squeezed me tighter then released me.

"My family wants to meet you Edward" she said calmly. I always wanted to meet Bella's family, they looked interesting. But the only thing that kept me from asking was the thought of them not liking me.

"Hmm, I would love to. But what if they don't like me?" I asked innocently. She laughed. _What_?_ Why_?

"So you're not scared about meeting a bunch of vampires, but your scared that they won't approve of you" she said this as a statement not a question. I laughed as well, it did sound stupid.

"Okay, I'll go. I always wanted to meet your family." she laughed.

"Does that mean I get to introduce you to my Father" I asked.

"He already knows me" she said confused.

"As my girl friend" realization crossed her features. She finally got what I was talking about.

"of course" she half smiled. The smile dazzled me and I caught myself gasping for breath. Concern and confusion took over her features.

I laughed at her confusion. She now looked even more confused.

"What?" she asked confusion full in her voice. I laughed and kissed her cheek instead of answering her question. It was so cute that she had no idea how she dazzled me all the time. She smiled at my kiss.

"You need to get ready for bed" she whispered.

I did as she told me to. I got in my pyjamas and brushed my teeth in the bathroom. I then rushed back to her and cuddled her again.

We ended up on the bed cuddling tight. She moved the duvet over me with her on top of it. I pouted at her she looked once again confused.

"Your not cuddling me any more"

"Edward it's minus 5 degree's outside, It's cold enough for you without cuddling me. I will make you freeze to death"

"I don't care, I will die happy in your arms." she smiled.

"_I_ won't die happy when your dead" she stated. I smiled. How did I end up with this goddess in my life? How did I deserve her? She was to good for me.

"please" I pleaded. She sighed and looked away. In a flash she was under the covers next to me with her arms around my waist holding me close. She was kissing along my jaw softly, making my heart stutter.

"I love you" I whispered to her. I felt the smile in her kiss on my cheek. She moved to look at me. Her eye's meeting mine with eagerness.

"I love you more than my own life" Bella said in a passionate whisper. I smiled and gave her a small kiss on the lip's before kissing her cheek. It felt nice to kiss her cheek. She smiled, she hugged me until I fell asleep.

**Hello, and Thank you for reading this chapter. Thank you if you have decided to follow my story, It means a lot to me. And thank you if you have added this story to your favourite's! Please review to tell me what you think!**


	10. Charlie

The next morning when I woke up I found myself not in Bella's arms. Where is she? I got up quickly. Then I saw that Bella was standing against my wall opposite me. I frowned.

"You didn't stay last night."

"I did. But like I said last night, you would have frozen to death with my arms around you all night. So I waited till you were asleep then I let you warm up"

I still frowned, even though I knew it was for my own good.

"You need to get ready now if you want me to meet your father and if you want to meet my family" she said ignoring my frown.

I smiled and grabbed her hand and then ran down stairs with her. She smiled to Charlie wasn't awake yet so I would be able to eat my breakfast with Bella before introducing her.

When I finished my breakfast I hurried upstairs, with Bella waiting down stairs for me to get ready.

I brushed my teeth and I got dressed in a black shirt and trousers. I then walked outside my bedroom and started to go down stairs. But Bella was obviously on her way to me because I ran into her. But before I could fall she caught me. We were very close to each other now, and all I wanted to do was kiss her.

I bent down and kissed her on the lip's softly. She kissed me back softly, leaving a tingling sensation on my lip's. It made me want more and more. I cupped her cold, hard cheek in the palm of my hand. Her face fit so well in my hand. Her hands were at my waist. And before I could kiss her again she announced,

"Charlie's here"

"Oh" was my amazing reply to what she said. She chuckled. She was about to leave but before she could I grabbed her arm.

"You said I could introduce you to my father" I said accusingly. She smiled.

"And how would your father react to seeing us in the house alone together. I just need to run to my house and get my car and then I will drive right back. Then you can introduce me to your father." she explained. I smiled.

She kissed my forehead and then jumped out my window. I heard Charlie open the front door, meaning he was here now.

"Hi Dad" I greeted him.

"Hey kiddo, I just had breakfast at Billy's. I was going to take you too, but you were still asleep. How are you?" he asked casually. However I was a bit nervous.

"I'm good. Hey you know Bella Cullen"

He looked at me with a knowingly look. A huge grin spread across his face, making me even more nervous.

"Yeah?" he said urging me to continue.

"Um, is it all right if I go out with her tonight." his grin got bigger if that was even possible.

"Wow Bella Cullen!" he exclaimed, "Of course you can go out with her tonight. Don't worry about when you get back okay?"

I smiled Charlie was so at ease with things. There was a knock at the door, and Charlie smiled. I ran over to the door and opened it.

"Long time no see" Bella muttered so only I could hear her. I chuckled. I lead Bella to the lounge. Where Charlie was. Charlie had the TV on but he didn't seem to be focused on it. He stood up and walked over to me and Bella when we walked in. Bella gave a friendly smile to Charlie before shaking his hand. Charlie gave the same type of smile, but it wasn't as good as Bella's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chief swan." Bella said politely.

"go ahead and call me Charlie"

"Charlie" Bella confirmed and nodded. I could see that Charlie already liked her. I smiled at that.

"So where are you to going anyway." Charlie said cheerfully. Obviously pleased with my choice of girl.

"Were actually going to be playing baseball with my family." Bella said. Are we? I'm not good at baseball. Crap.

"Edward's going to play Baseball" Charlie chuckled. I narrowed my eye's but smiled as well, knowing he was right. I wouldn't even be able to hit the ball.

"Yes sir, that's the plan" Bella said smiling seeming to get why Charlie was laughing before.

"All right you two better get going then. Were suppose to have a thunder-storm coming today so you better bring your coats. Have a good day. It was nice meeting you Bella." Charlie said as we walked out the door.

"The pleasure was all mine sir" Bella replied. As we got in the car I said, "I have to play baseball?"

Bella chuckled. "No, you don't have to. You can just watch if you want. That might actually be a good idea because I don't think you will do that good while playing against a bunch of vampire's"

I snorted. "I can't play well playing against people at my school let alone with vampires." Bella laughed.

**Hello again, this chapter might have seemed a bit shorter than the usual chapter's so sorry. but I had nothing else to write on about Bella being introduced to Charlie. The next chapter is about meeting the Cullen's. I hope you still enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	11. The Cullen's

We were in the woods now, with only a path to guide the way. Then I saw a clearing, which held a beautiful mansion. I gasped. Bella just laughed quietly at my expression.

"Wow" I said still shocked as Bella pulled up on the drive. Bella laughed.

"It's a bit big isn't it" she replied casually.

"'a bit big?'" I quoted shocked. Bella smiled.

"Esme, my mother, she designed the house. She has designed and help make all of our houses." Bella stated.

"Your mother is extremely talented."

She chuckled softly.

"I know she is. And I bet she heard your comment, her thoughts are already smug about the house." Bella said in reply.

Oh yeah. Super vampire hearing. I should remember that. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Bella's family. Bella was gone in a flash. But she also appeared in a flash as well. She opened my door for me. I stepped out of the car and said "thanks". Bella just smiled and grabbed my hand in hers. I felt the electricity run through our hands. I loved the feeling of her hand in mine.

"Ready?" Bella asked taking me out of my thought's.

"Not even a little bit. Let's go." I said honestly.

Bella laughed and started walking over to the door, which was also massive compared to other door's. Probably for Emmett.

She opened the door and I gasped again. She chuckled and closed the door behind us.

"What were you expecting? Coffins, cobwebs and moats." I chuckled at what she said.

"Not the moat's" I replied simply. She chuckled and repeated what I said with disbelieve. I smiled.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose" Bella said in almost a whisper. They all shot down here at once. Carlisle had his arm around Esme's waist, and the same with Jasper for Alice and Emmett and Rose. I noticed Rosalie was giving me a death glare. She was scaring me slightly.

Esme was the first to greet me. She gave me a motherly hug, she had a bright smile spread across her face. I was a bit taken a back but recovered quick enough to hug her back.

I noticed Bella was watching Jasper as if he was about to do something. Jasper was watching Bella as well.

Meanwhile, Carlisle came over and shook my hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Edward. It took a lot of convincing on our part to get Bella to introduce us to you."

I laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Cullen"

He smiled, "Call me Carlisle"

I smiled and nodded.

Then Alice came and gave me a hug.

"Hi, Edward I'm Alice, were going to be great friends." she said friendly. Then I remembered that Alice saw the future. I smiled, it was nice to be excepted this quickly. I saw Bella now smiling at Alice.

Jasper didn't come to close to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Edward. I'm Jasper." he said politely. I smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Jasper." I said in a polite tone like his. He smiled.

Then Emmett came and wrapped me in a bear hug. I was very surprised. Though Bella did tell me that Emmett was just a big softy on the inside. I was happy that he seemed at ease with me, meaning he had excepted me. I was worried he wouldn't like me. However I wasn't as worried about him as I was of Rosalie. She always gave me death glares when she could.

Fortunately, she wasn't giving me a death glare at the moment. She was looking at Bella instead, Bella was doing the same. They weren't glaring at each other. It looked more like warning looks.

I wondered if Rosalie was talking to Bella in her mind.

There was an awkward silence, so I looked around the house taking it all in. my eye's eventually laid on the grand piano in the corner. It was a shiny black colour. It looked like it was cleaned and polished often.

From the corner of my eye I saw that Esme followed my gaze. She eyed me curiously.

"Do you play?" she asked softly. I shook my head.

"No, but my mother used to play sometimes." I answered. Esme nodded understanding. Carlisle spoke next.

"Has Bella told you about her amazing musical talent?" he said this while smiling, he was obviously proud of her musical talent.

Bella hadn't told me anything about playing the piano. She listened to Debussy in her car but I never thought to ask her I she played the piano.

"No" I said simply while turning to her. I was giving her a questioning look. She turned her gaze from Rosalie to me slowly.

"I wouldn't call it a 'musical talent'" she replied. The whole family laughed apart from Rosalie, however Rosalie did smile a bit though she tried to hide it.

"You play wonderfully dear, your tunes are the best I've ever heard." Esme replied back after laughing. "Why don't you play for Edward"

Bella shook her head slightly smiling. But that didn't stop Alice from grabbing her arm and pulling her to the piano. Alice then grabbed my arm, a little more carefully than with Bella and sat me down next to her. I then heard whooshing sounds. I turned to see what it was and then I noticed I was alone with Bella again.

Bella gave me apologetic look before playing.

The music Bella was making on the piano was extraordinary. Apart from Bella's voice and laughter, it was the best sound I had ever heard. Bella turned to me still playing the piano while talking.

"They like you, you know" I nodded, but there was one exception.

"Except from Rosalie" I stated, not saying it as a question. Bella sighed.

"Rosalie is worried about how this will end. She thinks it's to dangerous to get so close with a human. She thinks I'm putting our secret at danger. She'll come around eventually." Bella lectured me. She turned back to the piano.

It sounded like it was coming to an end. But I didn't want the beautiful sounds to end.

When she was done, she looked at me.

"What do you think?" she asked curiosity seeping through her voice.

"I think you're Musically talented" I quoted her father. She laughed and then stood up. She held her hand out fr me to grab. I took her hand happily.

She led me upstairs to the second floor and pointed at room's and saying who's room's are who's. When we got to the third floor she pointed at a door and said, "Um, this is my room"

I walked in slowly. The walls were painted white and the carpet was a creamy white colour. She also had a big flat screen TV. I wondered how many time's she used it though.

"Wow you have a lot of music" I said honestly. She had a huge shelf taking the whole of one side of the wall and it was full of CD's.

"Yeah, I mostly listen to Claire de Lune." she stated. I turned to look at her. She was right next to me now.

"You know you said your family all started with Carlisle?" I asked hesitant. She nodded.

"How old is he then?" I asked, because Bella was 109 so Carlisle must be older. Bella looked at me cautiously. Her eye's were wary.

"We just celebrated Carlisle's 325th birthday." she said still wary. I knew she was expecting me to run and scream, she was always waiting for it.

"Your waiting for me to go running of screaming" I stated. She didn't say anything. "You know I hate to burst your bubble but you really aren't that scary." Bella smirked evilly.

"You wouldn't" I stepped back hesitant.

"Wouldn't I?" She asked but before I could reply I was suddenly tackled on to her black leather sofa. I swear that could have gave me a heart attack. She was on top of me with her fists tight on either side of my arm's. She was grinning.

"What were you saying?" she asked.

"That you were terrifyingly scary." I replied still in shock. She chuckled softly and kissed my forehead. I smiled at her. She helped me sit up on the sofa. I then heard a knock at Bella's door. Bella's head immediately snapped up.

**Thank you for reading this story so far! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review!**


	12. Baseball

Bella smiled. "Come in Alice" she said casually. Alice opened the door and walked in with Jasper on her heals.

"It's time to go and play baseball, the thunderstorm will arrive shortly so hurry up before we miss it." Alice ordered, not giving Bella a choice. Bella just nodded anyway. Alice smiled at her then smiled at me then left, with Jasper still right behind her.

"Why did Alice say we had to go before we miss the thunderstorm?" I asked curiously. Bella looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"Because It's the only time we can play. You'll see why" she said as she towed me down stairs.

Everyone was downstairs now. Emmett looked the most excited of them all, but they all looked fairly excited, even Bella. Her eye's were sparkling with excitement. It made me smile. Then I noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a baseball top **(The one that Edward wears on the film)** that was slightly big on her, which made her look really cute. Wait how did she get changed that quickly without me noticing she was gone.

Me, Bella, Emmett and Esme went in Emmett's Jeep. While Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice went running instead. And they will probably beat us there too.

Eventually, we stopped. But it didn't look like we had arrived at our destination. Everyone got out, so I followed. Bella was right behind me.

"We have to run the rest of the way" my heart was racing all ready. Emmett laughed, "Good luck Bella".

Then they were all gone. I looked back at Bella, she had an apologetic smile on her face.

"How about I wait in the Jeep while you play baseball with your family instead" I suggested, hopeful. She sighed. She ran to me in vampire speed. She had me up against the side of the Jeep with her arms extended out either side of my shoulders. I was well aware of how close her face was to mine. I could smell her beautiful scent. She kissed the top of my left side jaw, and lingered there.

"What are you worried about?" she asked softly. She was kissing along my jaw. I spoke without thinking.

"Hitting tree's, getting dizzy and falling"

Bella kissed my jaw a few more times before saying, "Silly Edward" she chuckled, "Running is natural for me, do you really think I would run into a tree?"

She was kissing up and down the whole of my left side jaw. It felt amazing. I could feel the electric current flowing, and the tingling sensation it left behind.

"Um, no, err, I guess not" I stuttered not really concentrating on what I was saying, because her lips were on my jaw. She chuckled, obviously happy with the effect she had on me.

"And you think that I will let you fall while running?"

"N – no, um, but what about the d – dizziness?" I asked still stuttering madly. She kissed me once more on the top of my jaw before kissing my forehead. She then moved her head so she was looking in my eye's.

She didn't say anything. Bella just laid her lip's on mine. I felt fire works go off inside me. This kiss was slightly different to the others. She was still trying to be careful. But I could tell that she was trying to put all the passion she could in that one kiss. My lip's reacted quite quickly as well, I wasn't even thinking properly. Our lip's moved with each others perfectly. I was definitely in heaven now, and if I wasn't then I didn't know what was. Her hands were at my waist, as if trying to keep me from throwing myself at her. My hands though were in her beautiful soft hair. This kiss also lasted a bit longer than she usually let it go on for. However it was still not long enough.

She leaned away slowly. Parting our lip's. I gasped for breath, I hadn't realized I needed to breath still. Bella was breathing slightly heavier, and she didn't even need it. I smiled, I must be quite good then. We stood still for a few seconds thinking about the kiss we just had. Then Bella smiled.

"How about you close your eye's to stop yourself from getting dizzy." she suggested going back to what we were talking about before. I nodded. I didn't really care or know what was going on any more. I was too drunk on the memory of that kiss. She put so much passion in that kiss, it was as if she was trying to tell me how much she cared about me.

In one quick swift movement I was on her back and we were racing off at a speed unimaginable. I closed my eye's as Bella suggested, and she was right. This did help. I didn't feel dizzy at all. Now I could concentrate on the feeling of the wind brushing past my face. And the fact I was on Bella's back. I held on tighter, afraid this was a dream and that she would disappear. Which would leave me distraught. But it was far from a dream. This was so real, and so amazing.

In a matter of seconds Bella came to a stop. This time I was able to get down without any help. I noticed we were in the field where the Cullen's were going to play baseball. It looked like a professionals pitch. All the Cullen's were spread out. But when Alice and Emmett saw us they ran over to us in vampire speed.

"Good you two are finally here, what took you so long." Emmett asked though it looked like he knew the answer. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella smirk. She was probably reading his thoughts.

"Edward I know you don't want to play so you can watch with Esme" Alice commanded.

"Esme's not playing" I asked confused to why she wouldn't want to play.

"Esme likes to referee the game" Alice explained. At the end of her sentence Esme appeared next to me.

"To make sure they don't cheat" she finished. I laughed, and Emmett smirked.

"We don't cheat" He said to me and Esme. Esme laughed and muttered under her breath,

"He's the worst one". I laughed again.

"It's time!" Alice announced, and as if on cue I heard thunder. I smiled, I would have to get used to that. Everyone zoomed off to the centre of the field. Before Bella left she kissed the side of my cheek making me smile deeply.

Esme saw my smile, and started to chuckle happily.

"You know I have never known Bella to be so happy until she met you."

I was surprised at what Esme said. I made Bella happier. I looked over at Esme.

"I make Bella happier than she was before she met me?" I asked. Esme chuckled softly again.

"Of course you do, Bella loves you more than she loves anybody else. And I am so happy she has found you"

"Really, I thought you wouldn't approve of me because I was human"

Esme smiled warmly at me, "We were all human at some point. And no it doesn't bother me as long as you and Bella are happy"

I smiled, "Thank you". She looked confused for a second but nodded.

The Cullen's that were playing had just decided what the teams were. Then in a second they were spread out and in position. Bella was I mid field. Alice was the pitcher who was about to through the ball to Rosalie. Alice through the ball so fast even for a vampire. You couldn't see Alice's hands move at all. Jasper at the back caught it because Rosalie missed it. He then through it back to Alice.

Alice did the same motion at the same speed, however this time Rosalie hit the ball with a load crack. The ball went flying into the forest.

"That's got to be a home run right?" I asked Esme. Esme shook her head slowly.

"Bella's very fast" she said simply. Bella raced into the forest without hesitation. When she appeared back she had the ball in her hand and through it to Emmett.

Emmett caught it and ran to get Rosalie out, which he did.

"You're out" Esme stated. Rosalie huffed looking at Bella, Bella just smiled at Rosalie smugly.

Carlisle was up to bat next, he nodded towards Alice to let her know he was ready. Alice smiled and nodded back. Carlisle made I but he clashed with Bella as Bella tried to get him out. It made a large crashing sound, it was as if two boulders were clashed together. I started to panic. Was Bella hurt. But to my relief Bella and Carlisle stood up laughing and high - five'd each other before they zoomed of to their position.

When everyone on their team finished Bella came up to bat next. I watched closely. Bella nodded to Alice earning a smile and a nod back from Alice. Bella hit the ball shorter, she noticed that everyone was at the back field, waiting for a big whack. That's why she did it shorter, clever. I smiled. She made it there easily. Esme said She was the fastest vampire here.

Emmett was next and he gave it a thunderous whack. It went on for age's. You could hear the echo of the noise.

Emmett made it as well, and when he did he ran over to Bella and high – five'd her, making another clashing noise. They both laughed happily.

But their laugh stopped short as Alice yelled, "Stop!"

Bella's had snapped up faster than the others. All the Cullen's ran over to here as fast as they could, and Esme carried me over their. Bella and Alice were staring at each other, both shocked and scared and worried. It looked like they were having a conversation in their minds.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper said trying to understand what was going on. She didn't respond for a few seconds. She turned her gaze from Bella to Carlisle.

"The coven that was passing through, they were leaving but they heard us playing and they want to join in on the game." Alice explained worried. I started to panic, the smile I had on was history. I might die now. Bella was at my side in an instant with her arm around my waist.

"Bella there's no time to run" Alice said apologetically.

Bella hesitated for a moment, deciding whether to ignore Alice's comment or not. Then she turned and said,

"How many are there?" Emmett asked.

"Three" Alice replied the instant he asked.

Emmett snorted, "Then let them come, we can take three" he said flexing his muscles.

"what do we do?" she asked ignoring Emmett's comment and turning to Carlisle, her voice strained.

Carlisle concentrated for a few seconds that seemed like minutes. I was really confused about what was going on. All I knew Is that I was in danger because these vampires are not like the Cullen's. I was getting more scared with the silence. Then finally Carlisle spoke.

"I say we carry on playing the game" Carlisle's voice was calm but his eye's betrayed him.

They all nodded and zoomed off to carry on playing. Only this time no one dared to hit the ball further than the forest line. I couldn't really believe what was happening. At first the Cullen's were laughing and having fun, but now they had the look of pain in there eye's and their facial expression held no emotion at all.

Bella was still next to me not moving until I spoke.

"Bella?"

Bella's head snapped up and her eye's met mine. Her eye's were filled with sadness. It made me want to cry.

"Edward I shouldn't have brought you here, I'm so sorry." she said and her voice had the same filled sadness in her eye's. I hugged her close putting my noise in the hinge of her neck. I felt safe in her arms.

I was about to tell her that it was all right but Alice yelled, "There here!"

"Put your hood up" Bella commanded to me. I did as I was told. Rosalie walked past looked at me in disgust.

"Like that will help, I can smell her from across the field." she sneered. Bella frowned.

Carlisle was standing waiting for the passing coven. He was next to Esme and they were flanked by Emmett with Rosalie, flanked by Jasper who was towering over Alice, on the other side of Carlisle. I could tell Jasper was very protective of Alice. Me and Bella was on the side of Emmett and Rosalie, Bella's arm was around my waist and she was putting herself in front of me.

The vampire's made appearance in a matter of seconds. Al ready I could see how different they are from the Cullen's. First of all there eye's were a bright red, and there clothes had rips in and tares in them and they walked and stood differently to the Cullen's. One of them stood forward he looked like he was the leader of the coven.

**The hunt's going to begin soon so get ready! Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	13. Trouble

The man who stepped forward first had our baseball in his hand.

"I believe this belongs to you" he through it for Carlisle to catch.

"Thank you" Carlisle said politely. Laurent laughed.

"I am Laurent, and This is Victoria and this is James" He said pointing towards both of them as he said it.

"It's nice to meet you. This is my family" Carlisle replied not pointing at us. "May I ask you not to hunt on these grounds"

"No problem we were just passing through." Laurent said.

"The humans were tracking us so we lead them east, you should be safe." Victoria said for the first time.

"Thank you"

"So can we join you in your game"

All the Cullen's slowly looked at Carlisle as he thought about it, except from Bella. Bella kept her eye's on the Vampire James who has watched me. But he was only looking at Bella directly in the eye. He seemed to be curious about something.

"Sure, why not. some of us were leaving you can take their place" Carlisle continued.

We were about to split up when a gust of wind blew across, blowing my scent towards them. James took a deep breath his eye's going dark with thirst.

"You brought a snack" James said for the first time. He crouched down in an attack position. Bella snarled and stood defensively in front of me. All the Cullen's then crouched down protectively. And so did the over coven except from Laurent who just stood with his hands up.

"I can see the game is over, we'll go know, and of course we will not harm the human." Laurent said. James looked at me with hungry eye's. Bella snarled at James. This caused James to smirk and he backed off with Laurent and Victoria. Not breaking eye contact with me until they ran off.

"Bella get Edward out of here, Go" Carlisle said in a calm voice. Bella nodded and did as told. She put both hands on my hips and lifted me up then ran me to the car in vampire speed. Alice and Emmett followed as well.

Bella was in the front, Alice was in the passenger seat, Emmett and me were in the back. Emmett was staring out of his window as if searching for something in the woods. Alice and Bella just stared forward with no expression at all.

**Thank you for reading and thank you for your lovely reviews :) I really appreciate them! sorry about this chapter being so short. But please review!**


	14. Descussion

I tried to calm myself down with the thought that James would be out numbered if he came to get me now. So at least I was safe at the moment. I trusted Bella to keep me safe though. I decided to break the silence.

"Where are we going?" I asked, agitated. No one answered me.

"Damn it, Bella! Where are you taking me?"

"We have to get you away from here far away, now." she didn't want to explain that I had become a walking target.

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" I yelled. I tried to unbuckle myself from the harness.

"Emmett," She commanded. He grabbed my wrists and held them still.

"No! Bella! No, you can't do this."

"I have to, Edward, now please be silent."

"I won't!" I fought. "You have to take me back Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!"

"Calm down, Edward," she said flatly. "We've been there before."

"Not over me, you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!" I tried to wriggle out of Emmett's grip, with no visible effect.

Alice cut in, "Bella, pull over."

She ignored her comment.

"Bella, let's just talk this through," Alice insisted.

"He's a tracker, Alice, did you see that? He's a tracker!" Bella said irritated.

"Pull over, Edward." I could see the speedometer move beyond one-hundred-twenty.

"Do it, Bella." It must impossible to argue with Alice when she wouldn't argue!

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession and he wants him, him specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where"

"How long do you think it will take him to cross his scent in town? His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

My anxiety rose several levels.

"Charlie! You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!" Again, I struggled with Emmett and the harness.

"he's right," Alice stated flatly. Finally! Her foot eased slightly.

"Let's just look at our options for a minute." Alice's voice was calm. Her foot eased a little more.

She veered off the roadway and slammed the Jeep to a stop.

"There are no options," she told Alice.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" I shouted.

"We have to take him back," Emmett added.

"No." Bella replied.

"He's no match for us, Bella. He won't be able to touch him." Emmett said.

"He'll wait."

Emmett smiled. "I can wait, too."

"You didn't see you don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakable. We'd have to kill him."

"alright." Emmett wasn't troubled.

"And the female," she pointed out. "She's his mate."

"There are enough of us." Emmett said still not troubled at all.

"There's another option," Alice stated coolly. I got my hopes up.

"There is no other option!" Bella said coldly.

"Does anyone want to hear my plan?" I said speaking up.

"No," Bella growled. I could see Alice was angry now. And I was too she didn't even want to hear it.

"Listen," I asserted, "you take me back…"

"No." She would not give up.

"You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait until this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want."they were all silent.

"It's not a bad idea, really," Emmett said, thoughtfully.

"It might work and we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that," Alice added. we all waited for her response.

she was slightly calmer. "It's too dangerous I don't want James within a hundred miles of him."

"Edward, he's not getting through us." Emmett said confidently.

After a quiet moment, Alice said, "I don't see him attacking. He'll try to wait for us to leave him alone."

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen." Emmett asserted.

"I demand that you take me home." I said, again. She put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Please," I begged, finally breaking her resolve.

"You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep." she revved the Jeep's engine, punched the gas, spun us around one-hundred-eighty degrees, and shot back toward Forks.

"Emmett?" I queried. Looking at his hands n my wrists still.

"Oh, sorry," he said. He then let go of my wrists.

"This is how it's going to happen. When we get to the house, if the tracker is not there, I will walk him to the door. Then he has fifteen minutes. Emmett, you take the outside of the house. Alice, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as he is. After he's out, you two can take the Jeep home and tell Carlisle."

"No way," Emmett dissented. "I'm with you."

"Think it through, Emmett. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Until we know how far this is going to go, I'm with you." It was hard for her to argue with that kind of commitment from someone you loved. She sighed.

"If the tracker is there, we keep driving."

"We're going to make it there before him," Alice announced. "What are we going to do with the Jeep?"

"You're going to drive it home," Bella told her.

"No, I'm not," she said.

"We can't all fit in my truck." I spoke softly. "I think you should let me go alone."

"Edward, please just do this my way, just this once." she gritted her teeth as if to keep from yelling.

"Listen, Charlie's not an imbecile. If you're not in town tomorrow, he's going to get suspicious."

"That's irrelevant. We'll make sure he's safe, and that's all that matters."

"Then what about this tracker? He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are." Emmett was impressed.

"Bella, listen to him. I think he's right."

"Yes, he is," Alice concurred.

"I can't do that." Bella stated.

"You think I should let him go alone?" Bella said, probably reading Alice's thoughts.

"Of course not." Alice said. "Jasper and I will take her."

"I can't do that," she told Alice again.

I started speaking, "Hang out here for a week…," she scowled. So I altered my words. " a few days. Let Charlie see you haven't kidnapped me, and lead this James on a wild-goose chase. Make sure he's completely off my trail. Then come and meet me. Take a roundabout route, of course, and then Jasper and Alice can go home."

"Meet you where?"

"Phoenix."

"No. He'll hear that's where you're going."

"And you'll make it look like that's a ruse, obviously. He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I am going."

"he's diabolical," Emmett said.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"There are millions of people in Phoenix," I reasoned.

"It's not that hard to find a phone book." Bella said still in a strained voice. I could tell she was in pain.

"I won't go home." I stated.

"Oh?"

"I'm quite old enough to get my own place." I said, still trying to convince her.

"Bella, we'll be with him," Alice said.

"What are you going to do in Phoenix ?" she asked Alice, pointedly.

"Stay in a hotel or something." Alice said shrugging.

"I like this plan."

"Shut up, Emmett." Bella said angrily.

"Look, if we try to take him down while she's still around, there's a much better chance that someone will get hurt he'll get hurt, or you will, trying to protect him. Now, if we get him alone…" Emmett said, anxious to get started.

"Edward," she began.

Emmett and Alice peered through their windows, looking for James. As if to give us privacy.

She continued her warning, "…if you let anything happen to yourself anything at all I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," I replied nervously. I think she was trying to make me less reckless about the whole thing.

"Can Jasper handle this?" She asked Alice.

"Give him some credit, Bella. He's been doing very, very well recently."

"Can you handle this?"

Alice bared her teeth and made a highly convincing snarl that made Bella smile.

"Fine" Bella said as she pulled the Jeep out to head back to Forks. No one said anything through the whole ride, obviously deep in thought. With the speed Bella was going we made it to my house in about 20 minutes. I took a deep breath preparing myself.

**Thank you again for reading the story so far! I hope your enjoying reading this story! Please review :)**


	15. Goodbye

Bella stood beside me and smiled reassuringly to me, she grabbed my hand tight. I smiled at mine and her hand intertwined together. When I looked up I saw that she was scanning the area around us. Bella looked at me when she noticed I was looking at her.

"We don't have much time" she stated simply. I nodded my head. Bella walked me to my house door.

"Um, Bella?" I asked. She looked at me after scanning the place. I continued, "Don't listen to anything else I say from now on"

she looked quite surprised and curious as well. I just put my hand behind her head and smashed my lips to hers with eagerness and as much passion as I could muster. Bella didn't react at first but soon kissed me back with the same amount of passion. I was nearly to tears as I thought about this being our last kiss. But I had to be strong. I pulled back, and smiled crookedly. Before she could say anything I opened the door and yelled,

"Bella leave me alone!"

My plan was to use Bella as an excuse to leave and see mum. I hadn't really planned it out too much, I was just doing what ever will work. Charlie heard me because he came running out the lounge with a worried expression on his face. I ran upstairs into my room and shut the door behind me. Bella was already packing my stuff up, in on the plan.

"Edward what's going on?" Charlie exclaimed through my door. I muttered a 'thanks' to Bella as I grabbed my stuff from her. I walked out my door to meet Charlie.

"I'm leaving Forks to go visit my mum."

"Your mum is in Florida with Phil for the rest of the week"

"I know, I'll stay in a hotel or something. I just have to get out of here"

"why?"

"Bella" I stated.

"What? I thought you liked her"

I nodded my head in agreement. "I do, like her _a lot_, and that's why I have to leave. I don't want this I have to go."

I ran down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and looked for my keys, it was on the shelf. I opened the front door and walked outside. I put my bag in the back of my truck. When I got in my truck I put my keys in the ignition and pulled out of the drive way. As I drove along the road I found myself struggling to keep my tears back.

Bang!

I jumped, and my heart started to try to break through my chest. I was soon relaxed as I found out it was Bella not James.

"Maybe I should drive" she said not really giving me a choice. She opened the driver's door from the outside, while I was still driving. She put her foot on the pedal, and replaced my hands that were on the stirring wheel with hers. She moved me with one arm to the passenger's seat. After a moment's silence I said three words that were so powerful, yet not powerful enough,

"I love you"

Bella half smiled, but it wasn't her normal smile it was a sad smile. She turned to face me and said,

"I love you" she said this with a lot of passion. I returned her smile. The ride to the Cullen's house was silent, it took us 13 minutes according to the dash-board. The big house came in view. It looked different at night. Bella raced me inside the house. When we got in I saw that the Cullen's were all gathered together discussing something. I went to stand at the back at the wall, while they discussed. I didn't want to get in the way or anything.

My mind started to wander away. I started thinking about mine and Bella's first kiss, and the time Bella took me to our meadow. Then my mind went to James, how was he going to get me? Was he going to lure me in a trap, or was he going to attack head on. I was took out of my thoughts as Emmett ran to my side in vampire speed, that made me jump.

"We have to switch clothes" he stated as he picked me up and zoomed to the second floor. We were in a dark room and I couldn't see anything, but I could hear Emmett taking his clothes off.

"Why?" I asked curious to why we were swapping clothes. But I did as he said anyway I took my top off. I felt it being swiped out of my hand and another top in my hand. I put it on.

"Because your clothes have your scent on them. Hopefully it will lead the tracker to me and not you. Meaning we can close the trap on him while you can escape." Emmett said as he and I finished putting our clothes on.

"Oh, thanks" it was a clever plan, I just hope the tracker goes for it.

"Your welcome, and thanks to you too. I haven't been in a proper fight with a vampire in ages, I just hope I get to tear him apart not anyone else." Emmett chuckled, and I joined in. He was so chilled.

Emmett picked me up again and zoomed me downstairs. I must feel like a pillow to pick up for Emmett. All the Cullen's looked ready to go. Bella came to my side in vampire speed. We all made our way to the garage. I never knew the Cullen's had this many cars! They weren't cheap either. Jasper and Alice were already in a car, a black Mercedes. Emmett was in the Jeep. Rosalie was sitting on the table in the garage looking very angry.

"Why should I do this? What is he to me?" she asked a rhetorical question. Bella glared at her. Carlisle froze a her side for a second.

"Rosalie, Edward's with Bella now. He's part of this family. We protect our family." Carlisle said calmly. Rosalie's eye's softened slightly. She jumped of the table and ran in vampire speed to a red BMW. Esme followed.

"Esme and Rosalie are staying in Forks to protect your father. Me, Bella and Emmett are going to hunt James. And Alice and Jasper are going to take you to Phoenix. And keep you there Until we find James." Carlisle explained to me calmly.

I nodded in thanks. He just smiled. Bella walked me over to Alice and Jasper's car, where they waited inside. Bella opened the back seat door for me. I got in, the window was already scrolled down. Bella closed the door behind me and then lowered her head down to mine.

"Nothings going to happen to you" she said in a strained and pained voice. I wanted to take her pain away. This was goodbye though. I didn't want to say goodbye.

"I love you"

"You are my life now" Bella replied passionately. She kissed my forehead, then she nodded to Jasper who was driving. He nodded back and started the car. Bella leaned back so we could go. And before I could say goodbye we were off. Zooming away at a speed unimaginable. Almost as fast as Bella running.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for your fabulous reviews, they mean a lot to me. next chapter won't be long! **

**Please review!**


	16. The hunt

It has been an hour since I said goodbye to Bella. I was wondering how she was. Was she hurt? Has James killed her? Has she killed James? Is one of the Cullen's in danger? I had to shake my head to try to escape the thoughts in my head, with not much accomplishment. I sighed. I looked forward and noticed we were at an airport. Before I could think any more of it Alice opened my door for me and signalled me to get out of the car.

We were in Phoenix now in a hotel. Throughout the whole plane journey I thought about Bella and the time we spent together. It nearly made me cry at the thought that might be the only times we will spend together.

Alice and Jasper were staring at the TV in the hotel room we are staying in, though they didn't seem to be watching it. I think their mind is somewhere else. I yawned. I hadn't had much sleep recently, though I have had nothing to do for two days.

"I'm going to go to bed" I said as I got up out of my chair. My legs felt stiff as I got up, I hadn't realized how long I had been sitting there. Alice looked over to me and nodded before looking back to the TV. I walked into my room and got in my bed and tried to get to sleep. With no success. I started thinking about Bella and the rest of the Cullen's hunting James. I wish they didn't have to hunt James just because of me.

Ten minutes later I heard my door open and a small figure come over to me with a tray of food. It was Alice of course.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. Bella had to remind me again that you need to eat food." she said putting the tray on the table beside my bed.

"No you didn't wake me, I couldn't get to sleep anyway. And thanks" I muttered. Alice nodded and made her way to the door.

"Alice?"

she turned around. "Yeah?"

"Have you heard anything about Bella and the rest of the Cullen's, are they okay?" I asked with eagerness.

Alice nodded. "They are fine. Bella and Emmett are still leading the tracker into the trap. Esme and Rosalie are fine as well, though they have seen a bit of the female. Rosalie had to chase her this morning. And Carlisle is hunting, getting ready for the fight."

"oh, Alice how do you get changed into a vampire." she looked surprised. "Just out of curiosity" I explained.

"Oh, um, Bella didn't really want me to tell you about it."

"Please I wont tell her you told me I promise" I pleaded.

Alice hesitated, but I could tell I was getting through to her.

"I'm asking you as a friend Alice, please" and we were friends now. Alice was my best friend. I heard her sigh.

"Oh well. It's not like Bella will never forgive me. I can see in the future she wont be mad so I will tell you." I smiled and Alice returned the smile as well.

"I don't remember this myself, neither have I done it to someone before so this is based on of what I've heard from Carlisle's stories." I nodded for her to continue. "When we bite someone it sends venom in their blood stream, which paralyses them because of the pain. The venom will spread to the heart. The heart will then pump the blood around the body. It will last about three day's depending on how fast the heart pumps the blood around the body. And every minute of the change the victim is wishing and pleading for death."

I didn't really know what to say to that.

After Alice's story about what happens to make you become a vampire, I started to ask random questions about it. Me and Alice got deep in conversation, and I realized I loved her like she was my own sister. When I finished eating Alice took my tray and walked out the door saying 'I'll be back in a minute, do you need anything else?'.

Now back to the present Alice and Jasper were doing their normal routine of staring at the TV. I was sitting on the opposite couch glancing at the TV myself once in a while.

All of a sudden the phone rang. Alice had the phone in her hand in less than a second.

"Hi Bella" she said. Bella? How is she? It was comforting knowing that her voice was just over there. There was silence on our end. Bella must be explaining something. Alice nodded a few times. After a couple of minutes Alice handed the phone to me, and I took it without any hesitation at all.

"Bella?" I asked anxiously in the phone.

"Edward, we've lost the tracker. He's heading back to Forks to meet with Victoria. I'm coming to get you. And you and I are going to go somewhere alone. While the others keep hunting. I'll do what ever it takes to make you safe again" she explained.

"Are you okay?" I asked desperate to know how she was doing.

"Don't waste time worrying about me, I'm fine as long as you are" I was in awe. I loved her beyond words can describe. And it was heaven to hear her voice again.

"I miss you" I said honestly. She chuckled.

"I miss you too, but I'll see you soon. I love you"

"I love you" I mimicked. I heard her chuckle again.

"Bye Edward" she said before I heard the phone beep, signalling she had put the phone down. I frowned, I wasn't ready to stop hearing her voice. I put the phone down on the table next to Alice and Jasper. Bella isn't hunting James anymore though, so she's safer.

I heard a loud sharp gasp coming from Alice. I started to panic. Jasper was out of his trance now.

"What is it Alice? What do you see?" Jasper said calmly.

"The tracker. He's changed course. Mirror's, a load of mirror's" she explained. Jasper grabbed some paper and a pen from the table. He put the pen in her hand, and moved the paper in front of her. Alice started sketching. It only took a few minutes for me to realize it was my old boxing school.

"So the course the trackers going on now will lead him to the Boxing school"

Jasper and Alice froze for a second an looked up at me in shock.

"You've been here?" Alice asked still shocked.

"Yeah my mum made me take lessons as a kid, the school I went to looked just like that."

"and it's here in Phoenix" Jasper asked.

"yeah"

Alice and Jasper looked at each other for what seemed like hours, but only about three minutes. Alice got up and grabbed the phone and started speaking in vampire speed to someone on the other end. There was a beep. Alice turned to me and said,

"You need to start packing, were going" I nodded and ran to my room and started packing my stuff in one bag.

**Thanks again for the reviews! I hope your enjoying this story :) thanks for your support!**

**Please review!**


	17. Phone call

As I was packing I heard a ringing sound. It was my phone and it was coming from my bag. I forgot I had that. I got it out and saw the I.D. It was my mum. I answered it and heard her panicked voice on the over end. Charlie must have told her.

"Calm down mum -" I was cut of by the sound of ruffling, as if someone was taking the phone out of my mums hand. Then I heard something that made my breath hitch.

"Forks high school doesn't look after the student's privacy very well. It was just to easy for Victoria to get your original address. It's a nice place you have here. I was just going to come get you but mummy came home after having a very worried phone call from your dad. And it all worked out quite well" James voice said.

I shivered at the thought of what he might do to my mum. I panicked.

"D – don't hurt her please"

He chuckled evilly.

"Oh I don't have anything against your mum. I only want you."

"W – where shall I meet you?" I asked anxious to get my mum out of danger. I heard another chuckle.

"How about your old Boxing school, and I'll know if you bring anyone along. Poor mummy will have to pay the price for that mistake." I heard the beep from the phone meaning he had hung up.

I stood there in shock. He had my mum. And I had to go and meet him so he could kill me. It took me a few seconds to react. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the draw, and surprisingly there was an envelope there as well, which was handy. I started to cry as I wrote this letter to Bella.

_Bella,_

_James has my Mum, I have to go and try to save her .I know he might just _

_kill us both but I have to try. My mum is innocent. I'm sorry. I love you. _

_Don't blame Alice and Jasper for me escaping. It will be a miracle if I can _

_escape from them without them noticing. Please can you say sorry and thanks _

_to your family from me. I love you more than anything in the world._

_Sorry._

_Love Edward._

I sealed up my heart in the envelope, and wiped my tears away. I grabbed my bag and made my way out the door. I got the car key's that was on the table. When I was outside I opened the door of the car and put my letter in

there. So when they use it they will see my letter to Bella. I closed the door. And ran quickly to put the key's back in the hotel.

When I got back down I got in a cab and as I drove off I saw Alice and Jasper standing at the door of the hotel with scarred and worried expressions on their faces. They were looking for me. But it would be hard because of my scent being mixed up with every other human around.

"Can you take me to the Boxing school up the road and around the corner please"

"Sure, you got the money" I nodded.

The driver started the engine and drove off, leaving Jasper and Alice behind. I had to get to James quick, it won't be long till Alice sees something. I'm surprised she didn't see me before. She must have been to busy booking us out of the hotel. I was lucky for that.

I've never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the space of someone you love, seems like a good way to go.

**Hello, the action is coming soon. Hope your enjoying the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review to tell me what you think!**


	18. Guardian Angel

The driver pulled up on the pavement. I handed him all the money I had. Not caring how much it was, I was going to die in a few minutes.

"Keep the change" the driver smiled at me in thanks.

I got out of the cab and took a deep breath as I looked at the boxing school I used to go to. The amount of times I went there as a kid, I had no idea I was going to come back to die in there. I had to face James though, for my mums sake. I put my shaky hands on the door handle slowly. I took another deep breath and opened the door. It was dark. I was only just able to see, thanks to the light coming in through the windows.

"Edward where are you?" my mums panicked voice shouted, it came from the door the other side of the building.

"Mum" I muttered under my breath relieved she was alive. I ran across the building while my mums panicked voice continued. As I reached the door to my surprise I heard,

"There you are, what you doing in here."

I opened the door to find an old TV playing a tape of me in a cupboard, hiding because I didn't want to do any more boxing. It was a trap. My mum wasn't really here. I heard an evil laughter fill the building. My heart was racing. The laughter was there but I couldn't see him. Then his reflection came in the mirror's but not the real him. His laughter still ringing through the building still.

He then appeared about ten feet away from me.

"Well that's my favourite part. You're a stubborn child aren't you" he said walking closer to me.

"She's not even here" I said in disbelief. He chuckled again, he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against the door smelling my blood. He took a deep breath.

"Sorry, but you know you really made it to easy. So to make things more entertaining. I'm going to make a little film of our time together." he said pulling out a camcorder I recognised.

"I borrowed this from your house, I hope you don't mind. No? Okay, thanks" he said I heard the camcorder beep telling me it was on.

"And action" he said. I stayed silent.

"awww, I hope this doesn't break poor Bella's little heart" that made me angry, this wasn't about Bella.

"Bella has nothing to do with this!" I shouted. He pushed me against the door harder. It hurt a bit.

"Ah but it does. Her rage will make this more of an interesting sport, than her feeble attempt to protect you. Now lets continue" he said it made me angry that he would say that.

I threw a bat at him that was in the cupboard, it was used to get us to block it. I then ran as fast as I could to get to the door. I heard him growl loudly, it made the floor beneath me vibrate. I knew it was no use running but I had nothing else to do. In a flash James was in front of me. I gasped. He grabbed me roughly and through me on the floor. A mirror stopped me from going any further. James chuckled at me again and walked over to me, where my head was bleeding. It hurt a lot, but I was more concerned of what was going to happen next. Because I now knew that this was going to be a painful death.

He crouched beside me.

"Beautiful. Very visually dynamic. I chose my stage well." he said.

I wanted to die and not be tortured any more so I showed him my blood coated hand. He snarled and grabbed it.

"It's to bad that your just human, she didn't change you herself. Instead she kept you a fragile little human, it's cruel really." he continued.

I didn't say anything at all. I just focused my thoughts on Bella. But it was hard considering I just saw the evil smile spread across his face. Crap. Suddenly he gripped my leg and snapped the bone inside. It hurt like hell.

"ahhhhhhh!" I pretty much screamed. He smiled. The pain of my leg was killing me. I never had a serious injury before, even though I am clumsy.

"Tell Bella how much it hurts! Go on tell her! TELL HER!" He yelled. Then all of a sudden Bella jumped out of the window at the top of the building. As she jumped down She glided towards James and pushed him away from me, all of this she did in about 3 seconds It was hard to see it all. James went flying through a mirror at the other side of the building.

She was looking at me her eye's holding anger, hatred and sorriness. She had nothing to be sorry about! Then all to quickly James had her against the wall and smashed her head on one of the mirrors. BELLA! I yelled in my head, I didn't have the breath to say anything out loud. He had her against the wall with his hand on her neck to hold her up.

"Your alone, because your faster than the others. But not stronger." he snarled.

"I'm strong enough to kill you" She growled kicking him off her. This sent him flying again into a mirror. The mirror shattered into a million pieces. Bella came at vampire speed towards me. She had me in her arms now. She was about to jump up but James punched her and sent her flying into a window near the one she came from. James was next to me and had my wrist ready to bite. I saw Bella sit up from the window, she snarled at James.

James bit into my wrist. IT HURT 100 TIMES WORSE THAN THE LEG! The pain is excruciating. Before James could do any more I saw Bella pull James off of me and she started to tear him apart. But I couldn't really concentrate on that, I was to wrapped up in the pain I was going through. It felt like my whole body was on fire. Like instead of blood pumping through my body it was fire! I felt myself being pulled into the darkness.

"Edward!" I heard an angel shout. _Wait angel?_

"We have no time the venom is running through his body fast. The change is nearly finished" a calm voice said.

"No there has to be another way. He can't become like us." the angel said again.

"there's no choice Bella I've seen it!" a voice yelled. It was Bella she was talking too. Bella! The angel was Bella.

"he can't" Bella said. I felt myself being pulled further into the darkness.

"Bella?" I said through the darkness, barely able to speak.

"Edward" she replied sounding quite relieved. Her nice cold hand was on my cheek. It was nice and soothing.

"I love you" I said with as much passion as I could before I die. I closed my eye's.

"Don't say it like your going to die. Carlisle there has to be another option" she said in a strained voice. It sounded as if she was as in as much pain as me.

"There is, I think it might work. You have to suck the venom out." the voice I recognised as Carlisle said.

"Then I won't be able to stop" Bella said voice still pained.

"You find the wheel to stop! We chose! He has only minutes left."

Bella's hands moved over to my wrist. I heard her take a deep breath.

"Okay" she said, I knew she was determined now. I felt her teeth sink into my wrist, the same place James' teeth were. I felt the burning being sucked out of my body. Relief started to wash over me the burning was gone.

"Bella you've cleared his blood out of venom, you can stop now." Carlisle said. Bella hadn't stopped yet.

"Bella your killing him stop" Carlisle ordered. I felt myself being pulled into unconsciousness. I felt one hundred different memories flash before my eye's of Bella.

**Hope you enjoyed the fight, I really got excited while writing that bit! Please review!**


	19. Waking

"Edward?" I heard someone softly say. I squeezed my eye's tight then opened them slowly.

"Edward?" the voice said softly again. And when my eye's adjusted to the light I saw my mum sitting in front of me. I noticed that I was in a hospital bed, I was strapped on it. Why was I in _hospital_? And before I could ask my mentally asked question images of James and Bella fighting came through my mind. _Oh_.

I looked at my mum for a second.

"Mum?"

"hey. I'm glad your finally awake. I've been very worried you know" she said softly.

"Sorry. Where's Bella?" I asked trying not to let eagerness to know the answer obvious. I don't think it worked though because I heard mum chuckle. _Great._

"She's asleep. She never leaves" mum answered pointing to her. She looked like an angel. She was sitting on a seat with her head down to show she was sleeping. But I knew better. Bella couldn't sleep. I smiled slightly. I looked back to mum.

"Is she your girlfriend?" mum asked excitement coming in her voice. She was always concerned about me having no romance in my life.

"Yeah"

"Oh my god! She's really beautiful. And she seems polite and kind too." Mum started. I smiled. "I think she likes you a lot as well, I see the way she looks at you. Do you like her a lot too"

"I'm pretty crazy about her." I answered honestly. Mum smiled at me.

"Wow your first girlfriend" mum said excitedly after a moment's silence. Bella was going to be my only girlfriend as well. Even if she does leave me I won't date anyone else.

"So do you still want to carry on living in Forks with your dad, or do you want to live with me again?" mum asked calmly.

"I want to carry on living in Forks."

Mum looked over towards Bella.

"Because of her" she whispered smiling. I nodded.

"Mum do you mind getting dad I have to talk to him, apologize."

"Of course" she said getting up and walking out the door with a smile.

I looked back at Bella, her eye's were open now and her head was up looking at me. Her eye's held no emotion.

"So what happened? Where's James?" I asked. Bella sat where my mum was sitting.

"We took care of him" she said simply, implying that they killed him. "And the woman, Victoria she ran off."

"Why because of you?" I asked. She shook her head slightly.

"No. you're in here because of me."

"Your right, I am here because of you. Here alive. If it wasn't for you then I would be dead by Tyler's van." I said getting angry that she would think this.

"Edward, I think you should move back in with your mother. Away from Forks." My heart crashed, and I panicked.

"W – what you want me to go away! I'm not going to just leave you! I don't want to be away from you!"

She shook her head.

"I don't want you to leave, but it's what's best for you." she explained. I started to calm down now.

"Good, you shouldn't say stuff like that to me ever. You can't leave me. We can't be apart."

Bella kissed my forehead. Her cold beautiful lips on my forehead made me stop talking immediately. She leaned back to face me.

"Where else am I gonna go." she said. I nodded.

"What did you tell everyone."

"That you were in Phoenix hotel and I came with Carlisle to convince you to stay in Forks. But you tripped and broke your leg when you were going down the stairs. Then you lost a lot of blood, but Carlisle's a doctor so we were able to save you." she explained. I nodded.

"Edward?" Bella said in a strained and pained voice, though her voice was still beautiful.

"Yes" I answered. After a second of looking into her eye's she lifted an envelope up between one finger and thumb. An envelope I recognised to be the one I wrote saying goodbye to her. I saw the pain in her eye's as she spoke,

"Never do that to me again." she said voice in pain. I felt really bad for that. If the roles were reversed then I would be heart-broken.

"I'm sorry" I replied my voice now getting a little strained myself. She half smiled, the smile that always dazzles me. My breath hitched, and I noticed I had a heart monitor. And it beeps every time my heart doe's, and it was going frantic because of Bella's smile. Bella looked concerned now and worried.

"You don't understand how powerful your dazzling skills are" I explained to her. She smiled again.

"I just want to see something." she said leaning forward to kiss me. My heart was already racing like mad. When her lip's met mine my heart stop. She lifted her head up immediately. She looked at the monitor then at me.

"Hey" I said. She looked confused to my response of my heart stopping, but I was used to it. It always happened when Bella's lips were on mine. It would start again eventually.

"What?" she asked.

"I wasn't finished kissing you." I said innocently. Bella's dazzling smile was on her face again. She leaned her face down again so her lip's could meet mine. I moved my lip's with her slowly at first but then I started to get carried away. Bella noticed because she leaned away. I pouted.

"What did I tell you about getting carried away" she whispered while smiling smugly. I chuckled. Bella's head snapped up towards the door.

"Charlie and your Mum are coming now, I'll see you later." Bella said. As she grabbed the door handle she said,

"I love you"

"I love you more" I replied. She half smiled and shook her head.

"Your human form wouldn't be able to take the love I have for you" she explained as she walked out the door. I missed her already.

**Nearly the Prom scene! As I wrote this story I have listened to the music that goes with the scene from You Tube, it makes it mare cool :) you can try it if you want! **

**Please review!**


	20. The Prom

Today was prom for school, I knew Bella didn't really like to dance. Though I did, but I didn't really want to with my leg in a cast. But I wasn't going to make a move on it. However Alice had over plans for us.

Before Alice came it was peaceful, I was lying on the couch in Bella's arms smiling. Bella has been everywhere I have been, because she's being even more protective with me having a cast on my leg. She tries to do everything for me. The only time she's not with me is when I need to get changed and have a bath. But Emmett always comes to help me. Which I'm thankful for.

When the Cullen's got in everyone said 'hello' and then left us in peace to carry on watching the film. But later on Alice came down squealing. I looked over at Bella and she was looking at Alice like she was crazy. I chuckled, which made Bella turn to me and smile.

"We are all going to prom today!" Alice shouted Smiling. Bella's smile was wiped off immediately.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't even try to argue with me about this because I have seen the future and it always says that you are going to the prom with Edward. Plus your going to be stunning."

"Oh no, you're not going to play Bella Barbie on me." She said frowning. Alice sighed.

"At least let me pick your dress. And let me pick what Edward wears." Alice said hopefulness seeping through her voice.

Bella sighed this time. "As long as he doesn't wear the same dress as me."

I heard booming laughter from upstairs and I noticed it as Emmett's. I chuckled. Bella smiled and helped me up with ease.

Five hours later of Alice picking a tux out of like 900 of them, and making my hair look nice, Alice was done. And I was relieved. When I came down stairs I saw all the Cullen's sitting down on a sofa. All looking beautiful, they were already dressed. Bella was wearing a lovely dress (I'll let you decide what dress you want her in). Her hair was all to one side making her look sexy.

Bella had already walked over to me in Vampire speed. I smiled at her.

"Right everyone is ready let's go!" Alice said dragging Jasper to the garage. Jasper was smiling, obviously happy that Alice was happy.

Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper went in the BMW while me, Bella and Alice went in the Mercedes together. Bella was driving and I was in the passenger seat, and Alice was in the back passenger seat smiling.

When we got there Alice went straight to Jasper. Bella helped me out of the car easily, and put her hand around my waist. She was lifting me up slightly so that it was easy walking on the cast.

"Thanks" I said to Bella quietly, she just smiled. At the entrance there was a camera that took pictures of everyone who comes to Prom.

"Smile" Bella whispered in my ear. I chuckled and smiled for the camera. When we got inside there was music blasting. I noticed a few of my friends there. Erik was with Angela and Jessica was with Mike, and Tyler was with Lauren. They all looked happy. I smiled. I then saw all the Cullen's dancing with each other. They looked like professionals.

"Want to dance?" Bella asked calmly. I chuckled.

"You serious?" I asked shocked.

"Oh why not?" she asked as she pulled us to where the other Cullen's were. She put her arm around my waist again and lifted me up slightly. We danced for a few minutes, and once in a while I would put my arm out for her to do a twirl. She was a really good dancer.

"Your really good at dancing considering that you don't like it." I said chuckling. She half smiled.

"It comes with being a vampire." she said simply. She looked around.

"Do you want to go?" she asked calmly. I nodded.

"Yeah" I muttered, the music was to loud for me, I would rather be outside. Bella lead me outside. Then walked over to a beautiful wooden dance platform. With soft music on. It had white fairy lights around it.

"Shall we?" Bella asked before lifting me up again slightly. After calmly dancing for a few seconds I decided to ask a question that has been on my mind for a while.

"Bella, why didn't you just let the venom spread. I could be like you right now."

Bella's eye's went darker.

"You don't know what you're saying. You don't want this." she said trying to persuade me.

"I want you, always" I said each word strongly. She sighed and looked past my shoulder.

"I'm not going to end your life with -" she started but I cut her off.

"I'm dying already. Any closer any further."

"That's the way it's suppose to be."

"Alice said she saw me becoming like you" I said trying to convince her.

"Her visions change."

"Yeah based on what people decide, I've decided."

"So that's what you dream about, becoming a monster." she replied.

"No not really. Mostly I dream about being with you forever." I said honestly.

"Forever?" she asked. I nodded my head. I wouldn't be able to live without her now, she was everything to me.

"And your ready right now?" she asked. I was a bit surprised by the question. I knew I was ready though. I nodded my head.

"Yes" I said swallowing. Bella reached up to put her teeth on my neck. I felt a shiver run down my spine. But she closed her mouth, and just kissed me on the neck instead. She sighed on my neck.

"You think you can get away with it that easy. Is it not enough to just have a long and happy life with me." she asked.

"Yes, for now." I replied. She shook her head slowly in disbelief. She slowly put her lip's on mine, and I felt the fireworks once again inside me. Our kiss was passionate and slow, and perfect. Her lip's moved graciously with mine. I was deeply in love with Bella Cullen.

Neither of us would give in tonight. But I won't give in, I know what I want.

The end.

To be continued in New moon. (roles reversed still).


End file.
